


Toxic Veins

by Grave_Watcher



Category: Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grave_Watcher/pseuds/Grave_Watcher
Summary: There exist creatures of darkness and evil that plague the night, I know this because I had witnessed the death of my abusive parents and even killed the thing responsible when I was 12.That was when I learned my best friend's family had dedicated their lives to destroying these creatures. Even my family has history in the extermination of these monsters.But I am not my family. I am no ordinary human. There lies a secret beneath my veins that may be the only reason I have survived as long as I have.This is my story...(©This is a Alucard x OC fanfic story. I do not own Hellsing Ultimate. All original characters belong to the creators. The pictures above are not mine either.)





	1. Skies of Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first OC, so please leave some feedback on what you thought about it, even if there was something you didn't like. I write for your enjoyment. I have no life, I am dedicated to making you smile when you are having a bad day. So, let me make you smile. 

**♪You are my Sunshine, My Only Sunshine♪**

"You little Fucking brat!!" I winced as I felt the cracking of my rib cage. "P-please, s-stop..." I choked out in between my sobs.

**♪You make me happy when skies are grey♪**

The sound of glass shattering made me look up. Through my blurry vision, I saw her...Mom? I weakly smiled, but when she turned and looked at me with a sneer, I felt it drop. "Look what you made me do!! You pathetic excuse of a daughter!" She yelled, followed by the feeling of dad's boot once again come down upon my back.

**♪You never know, dear, how much I love you♪**

She marched over, her heel stabbing on my hand to keep me in place. I let out a cry of pain. "M-mom, p-please, y-you're hurting me! Mommy, p-please s-stop!" "Shut up!" She swung her other heel, which collided with my face.

"You disgust me! Lucan! Come here!" My breath hitched at the sound of my name. I involuntary twitched as his footsteps stomped downstairs. "What?!" She looked back at him with a smirk. "You're sister is misbehaving again. Make me proud, son." A whimper escaped my lips as he grinned that sadistic grin.

"Mom, p-please. Why are you d-doing this?" I felt the warm tears stream down my now burning cheek as she bent down to look at me with her dark violet eyes, that no longer held that warm bright light, but instead coldness and hatred. "You're a mistake. A filthy, ugly child that doesn't deserve the life she was given."

**♪Please don't take my sunshine away♪**

"Just looking at you makes my skin crawl." I tried not to show how deeply her words hurt me, but my lip still quivered and when she raised her hand, I snapped. "At least I'm not a bad mother, like you!!" She froze and stared at me with wide eyes. My breath hitched. What have I done?! Why would I say that? I am a bad child...

"You dare talk back to her?!" Lucan grabbed a fist full of my hair and I yelled in pain when he pulled me up and started to drag me away. I stared ahead at Mom as she watched with guilt in her eyes.

"Your nothing but a disgrace! A bad child! Now, you'll see what happens to bad children!"

My eyes widened as he slammed the door opened and hurled me across the yard. I crawled on my knees and looked up at him with fear filled in my watery eyes. He grinned with his eyes full of crazed anger and moved aside as Dad went to shut the door.

"D-dad, wait!" "Shut it! If I ever see your disgusting face ever again, your hair won't be the only thing red when they find you!!"

I scrambled to my feet and tried to run to him. "W-wait, w-wait!" He grabbed the handle and shut the door as I tried to open it. No, please, no.. "Please, dad, no, don't leave me!!"

My tears continued to flow, but the door just wouldn't open! I started to pound on the door, until I realized it wouldn't do anything and slid down til I sobbed into my knees. Please...I don't wanna be alone... 

"Someone sure is quiet today." I rose my gaze to the girl who sat before me. She looked at me curiously through the gleam of her glasses. "Is everything alright, Phyre?"

I looked back down at the bandage that covered the fresh wound on the palm of my hand. "It happened again. Mother wanted me to pick her some roses, but the thorns..." I closed my eyes. "Someone tried to help me, but he cut himself too. And when he touched my blood as he tried to clean it..." I dryly laughed. "I'm sure you can piece together the outcome."

I covered my wound and looked to the side as I heard the bench creak, feeling her presence beside me. I felt her hand upon my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Phyre. It was an accident."

I shook my head. "It's always an accident. What if they find out? They'll think I'm a monster." "You're not a monster, Phyre." "Then what am I?!" I looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Ahem." We both looked over at the tall man that wore a monocle and stared at us. "Miss Integra, your father wishes to speak with you."

Integra looked over at him and sighed. "Is it his time yet?" He nodded. "Almost. He has something to speak with you about." Integra looked down  with tears pricking her eyes, but she blinked them away. "Thank you, Walter. Could you walk Phyre to the door?" He looked over at you and bowed. "Of course, miss."

Integra turned her gaze to me and gave me a hug. "If you ever need anything, you are always welcome here. Take care of yourself, alright?" I nodded as she let me go and I watched her walk away. 

 ***Shatter*** "Aghhhhh!" What was that? I thought I just heard something. "Please, somebody help me!" My eyes shot open and I looked around, realizing I was still on my front porch. Did I fall asleep? Was that dad?! I stood up and went to open the door. Come on! Yes, it was still locked.

I looked around. What do I do? The blasted door's locked! Come on, think! I threw my arms up in frustration, before I turned and rammed the door with my side. "Come. On!" I grunted in between the times I ran into it.

I was panting by the time I looked to the side and saw the large breakable window. Seriously?! Use your head, Phyre!

Without thinking I stepped back and sprinted towards it and curled myself into a ball as I went through it, tumbling onto the living room carpet while trying to avoid the flying shards of glass. I opened one eye and looked up, which made my other eye shoot open.

Dad? There was a dark figure hunched over, and biting dad's neck? I sat up when the figure removed his mouth from dad's neck and dropped him on the floor. D-dad was dead? The figure stood up and slowly turned around.

A shiver ran up my spine at his cold gaze and I began to crawl away as a grin creeped it's way across his face. "Why hello there, little one." Nooo. Nope! None of that, thank you! "S-stay back!"

The fear in my voice only made his grin widen, but his attention was ripped away from me when mom ran into the room. She covered her mouth in shock at dad, but when she looked up and saw me, she froze. "Ph-Phyre?"

The man smirked and advanced towards her. Geez, what am I? Garlic? Her eyes went wide as she started to back away, but he was faster and grabbed her from behind. She let out a scream as he did. Woah! How'd he move so fast?!

As he went to sink his teeth into her soft flesh, he instead let out a yell as a sharp pain erupted on the side of his neck.

He looked behind him and stared at me where I stood, heavily panting as I reached behind me and picked up 4 more pairs of scissors.

He looked to his neck and pulled out the scissors, which created a fountain of blood. Ew. Just-just ew. "That's disgusting." I said with a grossed out face.

He stared at the blood covered scissors and chuckled. "You think something like this can destroy something like me?" I let out a nervous laugh. "I'm 12. Do I look like I know what I'm doing?"

He sneered and turned his back on me as he went back to mom. Before I could even acknowledge what he did, she was screaming as blood pooled out of her neck.

"No!" I ran forward and tackled him to the ground. "Don't you touch her!" With every word I stabbed one scissor after another into his face. I looked over and noticed a nail gun on the table.

Why was I so angry? Why didn't I just let him finish his work? It's not like she ever really cared about me...

Those thoughts ran through my head as I reached over, snatched the gun and aimed it straight at his heart. His eyes widened through the scissors and blood that covered his face.

"Do you even remember what it feels like when your left with nothing?" As he tried to speak, I pushed the gun deeper into his heart. "Here, let me remind you." I pulled the trigger, feeling it's power as multiple nails sprung out and repeatedly pierced his heart. Once the chambers were empty I threw it down in frustration.

I stared at his body as it disintegrated and a blinding light erupted. Once I was sure he was gone, I stood up and looked back to where she was.

Mom... I walked over and knelt down. She was just staring up blankly, her eyes were glazed over as tears threatened to fall, but didn't. I just stared at her.

What could I do? Should I hug her? Sob into her corpse, because of how much I'll miss her? But that would be a lie. Instead, I only watched as that tiny spark of light faded from her violet eyes. 

 ***Thunk*** "Get down on the ground, now!" A swarm of soldiers entered the house with their guns aimed at the figure that was kneeling over the three corpses. The lead soldier motioned for two of them to check the bodies, which they cautiously did.

One of them looked at the blood and ashes of the vampire and looked back at the leader. "Brazer, the target's been terminated. Notify Sir Hellsing." The leader nodded and ordered one of the others to.

"And what of the girl, sir?" The leader focused on me and slowly approached me. But he stopped once he saw the tear stains that were on my face. He looked back at his men, then disarmed his gun and knelt down next to me.

"They're dead. You were too late." I quietly said. He looked down at mom's body and nodded. "I'm sorry for loss." I couldn't help but scoff. "Don't be. They got what they deserved." He looked a little taken back by my answer. "What is your name?" I looked over at him.

 ***Knock* *Knock* *Knock*** When I heard the door open, I didn't dare look up, but watched as the rain dripped off the tips of my blazing hair, until I heard the answerer speak. "Miss Laurifer?" When I didn't look up, I felt a nudge and looked over at Captain Brazer, who nodded for me to address the person who spoke.

I slowly rose my gaze up to the man who had answered the door, who also held a look of surprise by seeing me being delivered by Hellsing's soldiers. "Hello, Walter." My voice was but a whisper, yet he managed to hear it. "Miss Laurifer, are you alright? What happened?"

I glanced back at Captain Brazer. "Apparently, Chet believes my encounter with the vampire that murdered my parents should be evaluated by Sir Hellsing." I said in a bored tone.

Walter's eyes slightly widened, before he moved aside. "Please, come inside." I looked back at the group of soldiers, before I walked inside and the door shut behind me.

Walter came around and placed a towel around my shoulders. "You must be freezing. Come, I shall bring you to miss Integra." I watched him in confusion as he walked ahead of me and started down the hall. Integra? I hurried after him. "Walter, why would you bring me to Integra? Shouldn't you bring me to Arthur?"

He looked at me from over his shoulder, then ahead of him. "I'm sorry to inform you, miss Laurifer, but sir Arthur Hellsing is no longer with us. He passed away last night."

I stopped in my tracks. "What?" He noticed and also stopped so he could face me. "Arthur is dead?" Poor Integra...

"Yes, last night was a night of great loss. For everyone, it would seem." My gaze once again dropped back to the floor, my eyes closed when he continued walking.

"Walter, wait." He stopped. "Is something the matter, miss Laurifer?" I looked back up at him with narrowed eyes. "May I ask a favor of you?" He turned and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What sort of favor?"

I pulled the towel tighter around me and sighed. "You know as well as I do how brave Integra can be. She doesn't show any sign of weakness or fear to anyone." A small smile tugged at my lips. "Even her own best friend. Still, no matter how much she tries to hide it, I know the truth." My smile dropped into a frown. "Promise me. don't leave her, Walter. You are all she has now. Don't abandon her on her own. Believe me, no-one ever wants to be left alone."

He only stared at me with a blank face. I clenched my jaw. "Well?" He smirked at me and bowed his head. "I never thought I'd see the day." He looked up at me. "You've truly surprised me, miss Laurifer. You have my word, I shall never leave her on her own. I promise."

I looked to the side. "Good." He rose his head when I walked up to him and handed him the towel. "Then that will be all." I turned away from him and walked back in the opposite direction. "Miss Laurifer?"

"Do tell Integra I stopped by. It was a pleasure seeing you again, Walter." I stopped walking and turned to look out the window at the grey skies that continued to pour rainy waters.

"Would you like me to escort you?" I looked back at him and smiled. "Surely, I can manage to find my own room." I walked ahead with my magenta eyes shining. "Goodnight, Walter."

Walter watched as I disappeared down the hallway. A small smile formed on his lips. "Good night, miss Laurifer."

**°°°**

***Creek*** I didn't bother looking at who had entered my room, since it was obvious who it was. "I know you're awake." I continued staring at the wall in front of me. "You could knock, you know." "

It's my house, I don't knock on my own doors." I heard the door shut and lock, before footsteps treaded over to the side of my bed. "Phyre, look at me." I didn't move.

"Phyre, please, it's been a long night."

I didn't move.

"You can't just ignore me! You're being childish."

Guess what? I still didn't move.

She sighed. "I don't know why you're acting like this—" "Well, witnessing and participating in your parents' death can be a little scarring, don't you think?" My voice was quiet.

I heard her walk around, until I saw her grey skirt blocking my wall. And it was just looking interesting, too. She bent down so she was eye level with me, her blonde hair tickled my nose a bit as she stared at me with those steel blue eyes behind her glasses.

I looked at her, but what caught my eye was the bloody hole on her shirt arm. "You're bleeding. What happened?" She covered the blood spot and sighed. "Never mind about that. We need to talk about what happened." She softly said. I looked at her, before turning onto my side so my back was to her.

"Well, I'm sure Walter told you. We have nothing to talk about." "Phyre, that man that killed them...he wasn't normal." I heard the hesitance in her voice, but she only received a scoff in response.

"I figured that much. Unless biting people's necks and draining them of all their blood counts as normal nowadays." The next thing I knew, the oh so warm and soft blanket that had been covering me disappeared. No! I flipped around to glare at her, but she already had one of her one.

"This is serious, Phyre. I'm sorry about what happened to Zinnia and Edgar, but you have to understand their deaths were caused by a monster. A being from the darkest sides of hell, a—" "A vampire."

She went quiet as I turned and sat up to look directly at her. "I know what I destroyed, Integra. That bastard paid for what he did, but so did they. Just because I'm a child doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Her eyes widened at my outburst. "O-okay."

I took a deep breath and after a few seconds, looked up at her with a smile. But it wasn't just any smile, no, it was a smile that made her gulp. "Oh god..." I jumped out of bed and looked at her.

"Which is exactly why I'm not gonna just sit here and do nothing. There's still more of them out there, Integra, and I'm going to kill every last one of them."

"What?!" She stared at me like I was insane. "No, you won't! It's dangerous!" "I'm sorry, but out of the two of us, who has actually killed a vampire?" She went to speak, but closed it and looked away in defeat.

"Exactly. I'm a professional now, Integra, there's no need to worry about me." "No need to worry, my arse! Phyre, it was one vampire!" "Precisely, it was a child's game." "You are a child!" "And that's why I defeated him."

She did a heavy sigh and grabbed my hand. "Please tell me you're not going to do anything crazy." Oh, I just couldn't help it! The grin that formed across my face only made her groan. "Oh, my dear Integra...All the best people are crazy."

She had a look of regret when I said that, which only made my grin widen. I leaned forward and placed my hands on her shoulders. "So, when do we start?"


	2. Tears to Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 10 years since I've left Hellsing. A little misunderstanding led to my departure, but I was more than willing to leave.
> 
> Since then, I've managed to make a name for myself. Let's just say, I wasn't joking when I said I would kill every last vampire. 
> 
> Yet, no matter how many I rid, it won't change what's happened. The past will always haunt me. And now, it's come back.
> 
> It all truly began, when I met...him.

Life given was hard, as always. The ultimate disappointment. It was a struggle to take in enough air to drive off nightmare sensations of asphyxiation.

I watched as he lay gasping, shaking with the force of effort. My eyes stay glued to his face. Or, what was left of it at least. "Y-you bitch..." He choked out of the moving muscles that remained in tact on the side of the face that wasn't completely blown off. His eyes rolled down so he could look at me. "I-I'll k-kill you..."

Well, I don't see that happening. Talk to me when you got a face to talk with, pal.

"Really? And how exactly do you plan on doing that when the only moveable parts remaining are your leg, your arm and your jaw?" His eyes glowed bright red as he looked over at his arm that lay a few feet from him. "That's what I thought." The smirk that crawled up my face was created from sinister amusement as I stepped closer to his dismembered body. I rose my pistol and aimed it at his heart. "Well? Shall I pierce your heart and put you to rest once and for all?"

He didn't look at me as he started rocking his body, until he flipped over onto his stomach and began to weakly, very poorly crawl away. I tilted my head in curiosity. "What are you doing?" He continued his sloppy crawl until he reached out to his arm.

I sighed in boredom as I walked over and stepped on the arm just as he went to grab it. He looked up at me with a face of so much confidence, but behind those eyes, there was fear. "This is pathetic. You can't change your form, you can't heal or regenerate your wounds, and now you crawl to your death? You are no vampire." I pressed my foot down on the arm until I heard a satisfying ***crunch*** He flinched at the sound, but grunted when I swung my boot and kicked him onto his back, once again aiming the pistol at his heart.

"Why I waste my time on you freaks is beyond me. Then again, everyone needs a hobby." I squeezed the trigger. "No, wait! P-please!" ***bang*** I felt his sticky red liquids splatter across my face, and over my clothes. I let my gun drop to my side, with my eyes never leaving his as his body disintegrated. After a few moments of silence, I reached into my coat pocket and took out a white box. I plucked a wooden stick and placed it in my mouth, then turned and walked away. While mindlessly chewing on my match, I reached behind my ear and pressed the small button. "Target has been terminated. Keep me posted if we receive further reports."

**_'Copy that, agent Laurifer. You are clear of duty.'_ **

"Well it's about time." I saw the clearing onto the road as I emerged from the woods. "Maybe now, I'll finally get that vacation-" ***screech*** What the...? I turned around just in time to see a black SUV come speeding down the road and come to a stop in front of me. I sighed as the doors opened. "Or not."

A group of soldiers packed out and immediately aimed their guns at me. Well, they certainly know how to greet someone. I kept my face neutral as I moved my hand down to where my pistol was. "Stand down." I froze in confusion when the soldiers put down their weapons and moved aside, with a figure walking through to stand in front of me. Well, well, well, look who it is. "Captain Chet Brazer."

He looked at me with a smirk. "Ms. Phyre Laurifer, it's been a long time."

"Very long. 10 years now, is it?"

He chuckled. "Yes, far too long."

Silence.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me why you're here? Or are we just going to discuss how long it's been?"

He looked over at another soldier and nodded to him. The soldier stepped forward with a paper in his hand and began to read it. "Ms. Phyre Cedrica Arlene Manchester Laurifer, I have been recently monitoring your skills and believe you are the only person who can properly assist me. This is an urgent manner that must be taken care of and because you are an expert in it, I request your presence. Sincerely, an old friend, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

That name. Hellsing. Integra...

"Sir Integra has ordered us to retrieve you, Ms. Laurifer." I was silent. I casted my head down, allowing strands of red to cover my face. "Very well."

I walked ahead, passing through the crowd of soldiers who watched me intently and climbing into the SUV. Chet walked up and got inside with me, before the soldiers. "She's been expecting you for a while now." He said as he pulled out a cigar and lit it. I said nothing as the doors closed and we drove away.

**°°°**

The trees glided by, flashes of green passed my view along with pieces of the blue sky. From the corner of my eye, I saw the soldiers all avoiding eye contact with me. Even the driver's knuckles were white from his grip. They seemed nervous about something. "Are they always this tense, or are they just shy?"

Chet looked up at them, catching a few of them gulp, then snickered. "Don't mind them. They're just a little nervous being around you. You should've seen their faces when I told them we were coming to get you." He laughed.

I tore my gaze away from the window, which made them tense up, then looked at Chet. "They are afraid...of me?"

He smirked. "Well, to be fair, you are covered in blood."

What? I had to look down and at my reflection in the window to realize I still had the vampire's blood on me. Oh well, it's not my fault they're squeamish. "Have they never seen blood before? Cleanliness doesn't come in the job description, especially if you need to get your hands dirty." He smiled. "That still doesn't answer why they would fear me." I gazed over them, but they were stiff like boards.

"Can you blame them? From what we've heard, you are definitely a human to fear."

I let out a laugh, which apparently made them shiver. Chet smiled at me, but it soon dropped when my laughter went sour. "Why in the bloody hell would Integra want me back?" I looked at him with a frown.

He looked at me in confusion. "Phyre, she doesn't blame you for what happened. It was a long time ago, she thinks of you as a sister."

I slowly nodded my head, then looked directly at the soldiers. "Are you afraid?" My voice boomed. Some of them jumped, but still looked at me. I rose an eyebrow when they stayed quiet. "Well? Answer me!" They vigorously nodded. Okay, you can stop now. They looked at each other and hardly nodded. Wow, it's a wonder why they're heads didn't fall off. "Good. You should be afraid." That didn't really calm their nerves, but I wasn't exactly trying to comfort them. I looked back out the window. "But I'm not the only one you should fear." I muttered the last part to myself, but I'm pretty sure they heard, because I heard one of them whine.

"God, you boys are an embarrassment." Chet muttered as he took a long puff of his cigar.

**°°°**

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

Just the thought of being before Integra made me heavily sigh. Chet noticed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, giving a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll survive."

I groaned. "Yeah, you can talk."

I heard the footsteps approach the door. Oh no, this is it. The footsteps stopped and I heard the door knob jiggle. Maybe I can still turn back. I looked behind me, but Chet pulled me closer and smiled at me. Damn you, Brazer! The lock clicked and the knob turned. I looked at Chet with pleading eyes, mouthing "Don't make me do this".

He sighed and mouthed back "I'm doing this for your own good".

The door creaked open and slowly opened up. Oh, great. Well, I had a good run, but it all had to end someday. God, if you don't mind doing me this one thing, please just let me disappear!

"Ms. Laurifer, is that you?" I guess he does mind.

I sighed and looked into the grey eyes of Hellsing's Butler. "Yes. Hello, Walter. Well, it's been great seeing you, but you seem busy, so I'll just be on my—"

"Sir Integra ordered us to bring her, Mr. Dornez."

I turned a cold gaze at Chet, who still had his blasted arm around me! Walter gave a confused look, but still moved aside. "Um, of course, Ms. Laurifer, please do come inside."

I gave an unsure look to Chet and mouthed. "Do I have to?" He smiled, before pushing me inside. My eyes were wide as Chet winked at me and closed the door, leaving me with Walter.

I took a breath and looked at Walter as he began walking down the hall, and trailed behind him. Silence lingered until he spoke. "If I am being perfectly candid, I did not know you would be arriving. I haven't seen a refreshing face in a while, really."

I nodded. "Well, I surely didn't think of all places, I would end up here this morning."

***bang* *bang* *bang***

I whipped out my pistol and pointed it down the hallway towards the gunshots on high alert. Walter sighed and looked at me. "There's no need for that, miss. It's just our weapons specialist, who apparently is bored." I looked around cautiously, then put it down. "What is that?" I looked back at him, to see him pointing at my pistol.

"My...weapon?"

He shook his head. "Forgive me, but that is not a suitable weapon for someone with your knowledge and skill level. You don't seem to be exactly living up to your Manchester family name—"

"My name is not Manchester."

He looked up at me. "Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but your name is Phyre Cedrica Arlene Manchester Laurifer, is it not?"

I stayed silent and kept my head down. "It's not mine, it's his."

Walter stared at me, then snickered. "It is your name. Do not be ashamed of who you are. It is the silver cross of Manchester Cathedral - the silver cross that lays upon your neck - that gave Hellsing - that gave man the power to kill these monsters. Despite the man you're father was, he was a Manchester. And so are you."

I unconsciously touched the silver cross around my neck, smoothing the brand of the Manchester family crest.

"Yes, you are." My head snapped back, to where I saw the tall blonde woman that wore a black blazer and black dress pants, a white buttoned shirt, black shoes, a red cravat and a similar silver cross around her neck. She adjusted her circular wire-rimmed glasses and breathed out a long puff of smoke from her cigar. "You are a Manchester, Phyre. Do not forget."

I dropped the cross and stared at her as I put my pistol back in its holster. "Integra."

A small smirk curved around her cigar. "Well, you look like you've been having a grand time. Is the "spring time bloodbath" your new look?"

I looked over at my reflection in the window, and is it possible to look even more bloody then in the car ride? I'm pretty sure I haven't killed anyone else.

"Come on. There is a matter I need to discuss with you." She walked by, leaving a trail of smoke and paused before entering her office to look back at me. "I've missed your blood stained face around here." I rolled me eyes, before following after her into the office.

**°°°**

"It seems you've kept your word in killing all the vampires. And you ignored my warning in not doing anything crazy. Now, did you really torture a fresh vampire with a handsaw, then proceed to hammer his internal organs over his body to create a "real life operation game"?"

I shrugged and leaned against the wall. "He wouldn't cooperate, so I made him."

She entwined her hands and leaned forward. "With a handsaw?"

I rose an eyebrow. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

She hummed, but went silent.

I tilted my head. "I know you're stalling. Why am I here, Integra?"

She reached behind her desk and dropped a folder on her desk, pushing it towards me. I looked at her, then walked over and picked it up. When I opened it, the first picture I saw wasn't really pretty. "We've been receiving multiple reports on a string of vampire attacks. So far, there have been 8, and those are the ones we know about."

I looked over the reports, then shrugged and closed it to hand it back to her. "I'm sure Hellsing can manage a few amateurs."

"These amateurs are not just drinking to feed or have fun anymore, Phyre. They are learning, adapting—"

"How?"

"By turning their victims into ghouls."

Ghouls? I scoffed. "Then they are just old fashioned. A true vampire doesn't need rotting corpse slaves to show their power."

"They are using their ghouls to overtake small towns and send their citizens into a wave of panic. It's no longer just about showing their power, it's about using their power to strike fear and cause chaos." She pulled out another cigar, then stopped and offered me one. I looked at them, then her, before taking one and walking over to lean back against the wall. As she spoke, I took out a lighter and lit it. "From what I've seen and heard, your skills are remarkable for a human vampire killer. I'm glad you're using your unfortunate gift to your advantage."

I inhaled a long breath and blew out a puff of smoke. "It's kinda funny, considering how much of a negative impact it had when I was young. Never thought it could aid me in my work."

***boom***

Integra shot up from her chair as the door swung open and Walter ran into the room. "Sir Integra."

"What is it, Walter? What is going on?"

Walter glanced at me, then looked back at her. "Sir... _he_ is back and seems unusually happy."

He? Way to be specific, Walter. It's not like I haven't been here for 10 years or anything.

Integra rubbed her forehead. "Great. It's never good when he's happy. Did he say why?"

Walter blinked. "Actually, he did. Something about having the most wonderful dream and this being a perfect night of enlightenment."

Integra hummed in curiosity. Hello! Oblivious person, here!

"Master." Everyone's heads turned to the dark figure in the doorway. It was definitely a man. A man in a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, and red frock overcoat (similar to a duster coat) with cape. He also wore a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. And, I noticed he wore a pair of white gloves which each have a five pointed seal adorning their backs. He walked forward and bowed towards Integra, who was staring at him.

"My master, I have done what you asked." His lips stretched back into a crazed grin.

She tilted her head. "You seem scarcely happy today."

He did a deep chuckle that seemed to vibrate within my soul. "I had the most wonderful dream on my journey back. I cannot wait, for tonight shall be the night I finally—" He stopped once his eyes landed on me.

**ALUCARD'S P.O.V.**

As I marveled in my own happiness and told my master of that dream I desperately wished to be true, my eyes landed on a woman that had been leaning against the wall. The majority of her outfit was black. A black crop top, black shorts, black tights, black boots, black gloves, but a long magenta overcoat, magenta suspenders, they matched her eyes in a lovely way and a pair of red sunglasses that paired with her firey hair, the color of delicate spider lillies, flowed so perfectly down her shoulders. She was a vision of beauty, and to top it all off, she was covered in delectable blood, and seemed unfazed by it all. Was I still dreaming? Can such beauty even dare to exist? But she was not just any beauty, no, she was that beauty within my dream. My queen.

**PHYRE'S P.O.V. **

Why does he keep staring at me? Do I have something on my face? Oh...right. Oh well.

I took a deep inhale of my cigar and blew a cloud of smoke that flew into his face, but he didn't seem to care. I looked over at Integra. "It appears he has stopped functioning properly."

She furrowed her brows at him. "Alucard?"

He didn't move, but kept his eyes locked with mine as he spoke. "Master, who is this lovely, delectable creature?"

I rose an eyebrow. Delectable? Creature? Do I look like the Cotton Candy Glob to you?

"Alucard, this is Ms. Phyre Cedrica Arlene Manchester Laurifer. She is a childhood friend and one of the best expert vampire killers, who is going to be assisting us on elimination of all our targets."

Alucard? So that's his name. Wait, is he laughing?

"You? A human, an expert? I'm sorry, my dear flower, but there is no human expert that is one of the best on vampires."

Hold on. Did he just call me his flower? I stared at him. "Really? And why not?"

He smirked and walked closer to me to where he towered over my figure. "Because you're corruptible. By body and mind and soul, you can easily be taken advantage of because you're so fragile." While he spoke I took another puff of smoke.

"A little word of advice, Alucard, don't make assumptions." I flashed him a smile, then dropped it as I walked over to Integra. "You were right, Integra, sometimes being a Manchester does have it's perks." I looked back at him and eyed the gun in his hand. "It was the silver cross of my family that gives you the power in those 13 mm. And besides, Who says I'm not already corrupted?"

The sound of Integra's phone ringing, brought everyone's (minus Alucard's) attention to it. Integra pressed a button and a familiar voice sounded.

**_'Sir Integra, this is Captain Brazer. We've received reports of a hoard of ghouls going through a small town, originating from the woods. It's urgent.'_ **

I perked up and immediately pressed the button to respond. "Where?"

_**'Oh! Well, look who decided to stick around. I think someone owes me a thank you next time they see me.'** _

Seriously?! "Bloody hell, Chet, what town is it?"

**_'Well there's no need to be rude, Phyre. Now, I expect an apology, too.'_ **

"Chet!"

**_'Alright, alright. It's in Cheddar.'_ **

"Thank you!" I sighed and started walking to the door.

"And where are you going?"

I stopped and looked at Integra. "Cheddar. I thought that part was obvious."

"You are not going alone. This is a matter of Hellsing, and you are a part of us now." She said as Walter placed her coat on her shoulders.

I blinked. Wait, what? "I don't remember agree—"

"let's go, Phyre. You'll come with me. And Alucard—" She turned to Alucard, who was still looking at me. "You will find the vampire and destroy him, along with his ghouls, am I clear?"

He grinned and bowed his head. "Yes, my master."

I watched her walk out with Walter behind her. Does this count as kidnap? "Phyre, come on!" Yes, I think this qualifies.

As I was about to step out of the room, I realized there was still one person in the room with me. I looked over my shoulder, but all I saw was his eyes boring into me as if looking into my very soul. Well, someone's got a staring problem.

I quickly turned and left the room to catch up with Integra. I followed her outside towards a chopper that was ready to take off, but then she stopped and turned to look me up and down. "As original as your new look is, you cannot be seen with blood coating you." By the snap of her fingers, Walter appeared with a hose in his hands.

My eyes widened. "Walter, what are yo—"

"So sorry." The hose turned on and the next thing I know ice cold water was blasting my face, my clothes, and...other areas. I tightly shut my eyes with the sound of my teeth chattering when he finally turned the damned thing off!

I opened my eyes and glared at Integra. "Was that r-really necessary?"

She held a smirk. "Yes, completely. Now, we're even." She tossed me a blanket, then climbed into the chopper.

I sighed and wrapped the blanket around me, proceeding to climb into the chopper. "You replace one shampoo bottle with pink paint—"

"Which took an entire year to finally get out."

"They break their leg while chasing you—"

"Which was completely your fault."

"And suddenly, you're the bad guy."

She shook her head and watched as the chopper rose in the air. "Just follow me and do as I say. You are a part of Hellsing now and that means you listen to me, understand?"

I smirked at her, but when she gave me a serious look, it dropped. I rose my hand and saluted her. "Whatever you say, _Sir_ Integra."


	3. A Rapist Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the memorable reunion with the members of Hellsing, and the meeting of the strange vampire, Alucard, we travel to our location where we attempt convincing an entire police force to allow us to kill a legion of ghouls and their vampire leader.
> 
> Well, this should be an interesting encounter.
> 
> I still have a few questions regarding the nonhuman amongst Hellsing that appears to have an ego bigger than his hat.
> 
> Perhaps my dear old friend Integra will be kind enough to answer those questions. Let's find out, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there, fellow readers. Thank you for taking the time to read this story, and continue reading it to ch. 3. That really takes some effort. 
> 
> If you enjoy this, have a few issues with it, got any questions, concerns, or simply wish to have a shout-out as a part in the story, please let me know. 
> 
> BTW, "iubita mea de flori" is Romanian for "my beloved flower", just in case you were wondering.
> 
> I'm not gonna lie, I may take a while in updating, but I will try to have at least two chapters every week. Once again, I thank you, my good people for taking the time to read this.

The entire atmosphere stood quiet. The only sound was the whirling blades of the helicopter.

My lids were half-lidded, covering the magenta orbs that stared mindlessly at the earth below. My arms lay comfortably crossed as my hair blew in my face, tickling my skin. That was when I caught sight of the red figure walking below, disappearing into the forest.

"When were you planning on telling me you had a vampire working for you?" I moved my head to look at Integra, who sat with her arms and legs crossed on the opposite side of me.

"When it became relevant. As it did when you agreed to work with us." She simply said.

"And why are you allowing him off on his own? You know how reckless they can be, yet he's killing his own kind alone. Are you certain you can trust him?"

She looked at me in absolute seriousness. "I trust him with my life. As much as I trust you. He's not just any other pitiful vampire you have killed before, Phyre."

Now that peaked my interest. I rose my eyebrows. "And what makes him different from others?"

There was a moment of silence, before she sighed. "Do you remember a certain individual known as "Count Dracula"?"

Count Dracula? What's that got to do with anything? We're talking about Alucard.

Wait.

D-r-a-c  c-a-r-d   u-l-a  A-l-u

Isn't Alucard just Dracula spelled backwards? That would mean that Alucard is...

My head snapped to the right to stare at her. "You didn't."

"Technically, no. My father did. I just happened to inherit him after his death." My eyes widened.

"Why the bloody hell would Arthur keep Dracula as a servant? And how, he's Dracula?!"

Her lips puckered. "Well, technically he is Vlad Tepes III—"

"I don't care what his name was, Integra! He is the king of vampires that Abraham Van Helsing supposedly killed, why of all places would he end up as your servant?"

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples to rid of the headache that had just appeared. "Alucard is an ancient vampire who was pressed into service by my ancestor, Abraham Van Helsing, forever bound as a servant of Hellsing after his supposed death. After the death of my father, who was Alucard's previous master, I became the head of Hellsing, along as his new master. He serves me and carries out every order I give him with loyalty and absolute trust. Now, does that satisfy your curiosity?"

I'm not sure. I'm still processing that the king of vampires, the one monster my ancestors were determined to kill, was my coworker.

I hummed and looked back down at the forest. "Yes."

She breathed a sigh of relief and laid her head back, closing her eyes to rest. "For now, at least." Her eyes opened back up with a sigh, that made a smirk crawl up my face.

**°°°**  
"Sir Integra, we are nearing Cheddar." Walter's voice played over the speaker.

I looked over at Integra as she took out her gun and checked her ammo, before cocking it. "Is your plan to kill the policemen? If not, I'd recommend a more advanced piece of weaponry."

She looked up at me. "I could say the same to you. It wouldn't do any good, besides, they're already dead."

I rose an eyebrow. "You seem certain of that."

"I am."

"Then why bother coming if you don't plan to save them?"

She gave me a knowing look. "These are scared humans who don't have a clue what they are doing. They don't have the knowledge, nor the proper tools to stop what's happening, so instead, they send in their troops. They might as well be burying them in their graves."

I watched as she hid her gun in her jacket. "Our job is to properly rid of the problem and prevent an increase of the body count. Now..." As the chopper neared the ground, she stood up and looked down at me. "Are you ready?"

**°°°**

I poked my head out and followed after Integra as she excited the chopper and walked through the camp up to a large tent that was heavily guarded by soldiers. My eyes looked upon them as they stared at us in both cautiousness and curiosity.

I glanced back at Walter, who closely followed, then walked next to Integra and lowered my voice. "Do you honestly think they will believe a word we say?"

She looked at me from the corner of her eye. "It's all in a matter of persuasion, Phyre. You should know plenty about that, considering your preferred tactics." A small smirk curved at my lips.

Maybe it wouldn't be that hard to believe.

**°°°**

"What? Are you really serious?"

Apparently, it was.

"Do we appear to be in a humorous mood, officer?" My emotionless face stared directly at the group of officers across from us, specifically at the one who spoke.

"I'm sorry, but could you perhaps repeat yourself one more time? Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, is it?" He asked at Integra, whose back was to him as Walter removed Integra's coat, letting her blonde hair fall down her shoulders, and bowed.

"Very well. I'll start again." She turned and looked at him through her lenses. "They're ghouls, and the village of Cheddar has become a den of ghouls. A ghoul is what happens to deflowered humans when they're bitten by a vampire. They're much like zombies under the control of a vampire. And that means there's a vampire somewhere in Cheddar." She rose her hand, signaling for Walter.

The officer looked at her as if she was mad and laughed. "Hmph, that's ridiculous. Vampires? Do you really expect me to believe this occult nonsense?" He questioned as Walter opened a container of cigars for Integra. You narrowed your eyes at him while Walter glared at him from the corner of his eye.

Integra picked up a cigar and put it to her lips. "Why on earth would a cheap bureaucrat like yourself know anything on the matter? How dare you even question my credentials?  
The Hellsing Organization has been defending the British Empire from such monsters for generations!" You looked closely at the officer, and saw the fear shaking in his eyes.

She looked at me and nodded for me to speak while Walter lit her cigar. "Allow me to illuminate. The Hellsing Organization is a special operations agency charged by Her Majesty with the duty of finding and eradicating all supernatural and satanic threats to the Church and Crown."

I lowered my red tinted shades to stare directly at the man who spoke. "There's a vampire in Cheddar that's controlling the ghouls—a monster from the pits of hell. Send in all the troops you wish, send every last man under your command, they'll end up little more meat. Or they may suffer a worse fate. When a vampire drinks from a virgin of the opposite sex, a new vampire is created. Otherwise, your people become food, and then join the vampire's unholy legion of ghouls."

"Sir, I've completely lost radio contact with Squads 2 and 3." The correspondent sitting by the radio informed.

One of the officers stepped up and walked forward. "Bollocks. What's going on? Report. Come in!"

Integra blew out a puff of smoke. "If you are to stop the ghouls from further multiplying, you're going to have to terminate that vampire at the source." She looked at them with a small smirk. "And this is where Hellsing comes in. We will take care of your vampire."

The officers looked at her in disbelief. "That's... insane."

She turned and crossed her arms at them. "I can assure you, gentlemen, that one of our finest anti-vampire field agents is already in route to Cheddar. This will be settled in a matter of hours."

"What sort of agent would handle this?"

"When dealing with monsters— vampires especially—I promise there is no greater expert walking this earth."

Yes, no greater exp—wait.

I looked at her with furrowed brows. Did she just...?

_Meanwhile..._

**ALUCARD**

My footsteps made me known by the crunch of the leaves beneath my feet. I was surrounded by the beauty of the night, yet only one stayed on my mind...

My beloved queen has returned to me. She has yet to remember our past, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that I can see her beauty every morning, afternoon, and evening.

Ooh, the smell of her blood running beneath those veins hiding under her smooth rose-tinged ivory skin was intoxicating.

I took a moment to gaze up at the illuminating glow of the evening moon. "How beautiful... Nights like this make me want to have a bite to drink. Yes... I couldn't imagine more, perfect evening." My eyes glowed a bright red beneath the hue of my orange goggles.

My beloved Nica...if only you were here beside me...that would only make it truly perfect.

I resumed my walking through the green forest. Once I rid of this, I shall return to you and we will once again be reunited...iubita mea de flori.

**°°°**

"Aahhhh!!!" The scream tore through me like a great shard of glass. I felt my eyes widen and pulse quicken, my heart thudding like a rock rattling in a box. The scream was desperate, terrified...human.

Nica?

_Flashback..._

_"Vlad! Please! Don't do this to me...please don't do this to us!" I peered down at my queen and snarled._

_How dare she! She doesn't have any faith in me—I can see the lies written all over her face!_

_She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. "I-I love you..."_

_Me glowing red eyes had narrowed into slits as I knelt down to grab her chin. She whimpered in pain at the bruises I was sure to leave on her. "Lies! You filthy wench! You never loved me, it was all lies!"_

_There was pure shock in her eyes. "V-Vlad, I would never—"_

_"Just admit it! You don't love me—you are afraid of me! That's why you went to him!"_

_"No, I only love you,Vlad, please!"_

_"Shut your mouth! You don't think I know where you go—what you do after dusk? You make me sick! I don't need you!" I made her look at my three newest brides that awaited my company on my plush bed, which was sure to break her._

_She looked at them with a hurt expression. "No. Y-you wouldn't."_

_I grinned. "Oh, Nica, I already have." I threw her to the ground. "You've been replaced. Now get out of my sight!"_

_Now..._

Nica...

As I walked forward, I realized my queen was safe, with my master. The scream had come from a human police girl that was currently being groped by the vampire I was sent to kill.

Yes. I was to rid of him—grind him to dust, and only then shall I see my beloved. I grinned as I approached them.

He looked back to stare at me. "Who the hell are you?!"

I peered at him through my goggles. "Your death."

He did a maniacal laugh. "My death? Oh, really? My god, this is pathetic." He chuckled, then outstretched his arm. "Kill him."

By the snap of his fingers, a barricade of guns was aimed at me and wasted no time and no ammo in emptying it's loads into me. The force of the bullets was enough to blast holes through my clothes, my skin and bone. It penetrated me over and over, all while my grin remained glued on to my face...even when part of it was blown off. I even felt my right arm blow off and fall to the ground.

As the gun fire ceased, my body now lay upon the ground, my dull eyes staring up at that oh so beautiful moon.

The vampire walked forward and stared at my bloody body. "Is that the best you’ve got? Hahahahahahaha!" His laughter echoed throughout the area.

My eyes lit up a bright red. The wind picked up as I summoned my power. "huh…hahahahahaha…"

**°°°**  
**PHYRE**

"Your agent’s a vampire?!" The officer exclaimed.

Huh. Funny, that's what I said.

Integra smirked as she bit down on her cigar. "Correct. You see, humans make poor vampire killers. They are frail, they are mortal, they are corruptible, body, mind, and soul. The most effective weapon against the vampire is another more powerful vampire."

I gave her another offended look. Honestly. As If I'm not right here!

"Of course, there are very few humans that are capable of killing a number of vampires. With the required skill set, of course."

She looked at me, then the soldiers. "Perhaps. However, none may compare to a top of the line vampire that may out power it's opponent."

Is that so? I don't believe that's what you said earlier.

"The Hellsing organization has such a creature in its ménage. And let me assure you gentleman, our vampire has power beyond imagination."

**°°°**  
**ALUCARD**

As my body completely healed, I grinned while withdrawing my Joshua and aimed it, watching closely as it fired rounds at every last ghoul in the area. Their bodies all collapsed in a field of death.

"No! How could he be killing them?!" He looked at them as they dropped like flies, then at my Joshua. "It’s those bullets!"

The magazine fell to the ground as I pulled out the next set and replaced it. "The silver cross in Manchester Cathedral was melted down to make these thirteen millimeter exploding shells. Nothing I shoot ever gets back up again…"

His wide eyes stared into me. "But why?! Tell me! Why fight to save these pathetic humans?!"

He eyed the human girl behind him, then proceeded to grab her and use her as a shield in front of him, which only made my grin widen. "Don’t take another step. The girl's the last survivor. Don’t you want to save her? Be reasonable. I’m not asking for much. Just a bit of help. You can look the other way."

I looked directly at the girl. "Are you a virgin, my dear?" I smirked as she grew bright red.

"Ah!?"

The vampire's grin dropped. "What are you doing!?"

I kept my eyes locked with the police girl. "I’m asking if you’re a virgin!"

She was frozen at my question. "Vir…I…"

"You bastard!" The vampire snarled at me with narrowed eyes.

I rose my gun and aimed it at them. "Answer me!"

The girl shut her eyes. "Ye..Yes! I am!"

***bang***

I watched the bullet go through her chest, piercing her right breast, until it also reached the vampire's heart. "Aaaaaagh!" The vampire flew back by the force of the bullet in a splatter of blood, releasing the girl that fell to the ground.

I went forward and smiled as my hand plunged through his chest and heart. He groaned as blood spilled from his mouth. "You...you" My hand twisted, until he disintegrated in a flash of blue light.

Blood dripped down onto the moaning human police girl that lay on the ground, staring up at nothing in a pool of her own blood.

I walked over to peer down at her. "I had to shoot through you to pierce his heart. I’m sorry, but you’re dying. And there’s no time left. The choice is yours. What do you want to do?"

With all the strength she could gather, she rose her hand up—to what, I wasn't sure. Tears watered in her eyes as she reached out to me, as if asking me to save her.

It was interesting, having someone want to be saved by a monster. This girl has been left with nothing. She faced these undead monsters, knowing her dull bullets would only result in her death. It was very interesting.

That was when her strength wavered and fell weak. Her arm fell, and I unintentionally caught her hand with mine. The symbol stitched into my glove glowed. "Police girl…Tonight is truly…A beautiful night." I grinned.


	4. The Girl With the Flower Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard. Dracula. The No-Life-King. Night Walker. Vlad the Impala. Vlad Tepes III. So many names for one individual and more.
> 
> There's not much to be known of him. I myself know only by stories told by both Arthur Hellsing and the Manchester family's church. He was a sad, lonely murderer that became the first soul to be a slave to darkness as a vampire.
> 
> My family had even aided in his destruction. I guess they didn't help enough.
> 
> From what I've heard, my ancestor, a Nica Manchester, was actually known to have been close to him. I guess happy endings don't go for innocent church girls involved with the king of bloodsuckers.
> 
> But...that is his history. That is my history. We can't rewrite the past. It will always come back. You can't run away from it.
> 
> But...that doesn't mean you can't make your own history.

**PHYRE**

_**♪The other night dear as I lay sleeping♪** _

_Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. I bent forward where I sat on the floor and pressing my palms to the mat, I began to cry with the force of a person vomiting on all fours._

_**♪I dreamed I held you in my arms♪** _

_"Phyre?" I rose my head up, and through my blurry vision, I saw a figure run into the room and crouch down to me. Seconds later, the presence of lengthy arms were wrapping around me. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"_

_I knew that voice. That sweet voice that calmed me in my never ending abyss of darkness. That shining light that pulled me through._

_I turned my head, but only slightly, to be met with those bright violet eyes, that now held concern and worry. "It's okay, honey. Mommy's here."_

**_♪But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken♪_ **

_"Zinnia! Get over here and make me my dinner, now!" I flinched at the ear pounding volume of his voice and a flash of fear ran through those eyes as she quickly released me._

_"C-coming, dear!" She gave a smile, before standing up and running out of the room._

_I savored that warm feeling I had with her. That I always had with her. But...when he walked by and stopped at the door, my blood ran cold._

_He turned to me and displayed his sinister teeth as he pulled out a very large and very sharp blade that gleamed at me, as if it was grinning at me._

_My breathing turned into rapid gasps as I crawled away and quickly stood up. But, a yelp of pain escaped me as he ran up behind me and locked my arms behind my back, while keeping an arm at my neck. "Hey, sis. You like my new toy?"_

_He brought the tip of the blade to the outer shell of my eye, centimeters away from touching it, but he did manage to prick the single tear that formed over my glazed eyes._

_His laughter stopped my breathing. "No? Let me show you what I can do with it."_

_What? H-he's not gonna..._

_"Ahhhhhhh!!!" The piercing coldness of the blade left a hot patch on my right shoulder._

_Another chuckle echoed in the room. "You know something, Phyre? You're really pretty. And innocent. And delicate, like a flower. That's all you'll ever be."_

_"Baaah! P-please, Lucan, stop!!! It hurts!!"_

_"You're weak! Pathetic! And now, dear flower, you will have the mark to prove it."_

**_♪So I hung my head and I cried♪_ **

_As the never ending burning torture seemingly continued, I soon realized there was no stopping it. I was weak. I couldn't stop him. So, I let my tears fall, I let my heart be swallowed up by the darkness, and my head fell._

_All I saw through the fuzziness was the floor and the salty wet droplets that fell onto it._

**°°°**

***gasp*** With a dropped jaw, buggy eyes, and sweaty palms my hot, salty head popped up from my warm pillow in a heart-pounding state of emergency. After a second of massively intense panic where I zoom into brain-rushing, adrenaline-gushing overdrive, it just suddenly just dawns on me…

It was all just a dream.

It was all just a dream.

It was all just a dream.

"Sleep well?"

My hand shot out from under my pillow, my senses now fully awakened as I aim my pistol at the intruder in the dark corner of my room.

"Did you know you whisper as you sleep? Funny, I saw you as a sleep Walker."

That voice. It's a deep voice. So, I'm pretty sure it's not Integra.

Definitely not Walter, he's too proper to sneak into someone's room. That leaves...

"Alucard." My groggy voice whispered into the darkness.

I allowed my eyes to fully adjust, so I saw the figure sitting at a chair, no longer wearing his hat or goggles, until I dropped my arm on my bed. My eyes rolled as I fell back on the soft bed and sighed.

He grinned as I let my lids flutter shut and snuggled into my pillow. "You got a kink for watching girls sleep?"

His grin had stretched further. "I simply enjoy the peacefulness of hearing your soft snores."

A small smile made its way on my lips. "Yeah. Whatever you say, Edward Cullen."

His dark laughter echoed in my ears. "You are evermore interesting, my beloved flower."

I unintentionally flinched as my eyes opened back up. "What?"

I heard a creek, then silence. I'm assuming he stood up. "You are very intriguing, my —"

"Why did you call me that?" My voice sounded harsher than I meant for it to be.

The silence only fueled my curious, yet impatient emotions. That was, until I felt a soft material slowly run up the base of my arm.

Is he...stroking me?

"What are you doing?" He didn't seem to hear me—that or he was just ignoring me.

"So warm...and smooth...and soft..."

My brows had furrowed at this point. "Um...shouldn't you be checking up on the new recruit?"

His hand traveled up to where I felt his gloved hand lightly caress my face. It was as if he was afraid he'd brake me. "My dear...my queen...my beloved flower..."

What is he talking about—wait. Wh-what is he...

I felt his hand travel downwards from my neck to my collarbone, and then lower, until...

Woah!

I slapped his hand away and quickly got out of bed. "You're getting too friendly there, Count Chocula."

"Am I interrupting something?"

Bah! What the—

I turned around and sighed at the blonde leaning in the doorway with Walter right behind her.

"Interrupting? Oh, you mean the Vampire that not only watches girls in their sleep, but also gets a good feel of them. That about sums it up, ri—"

I turned to the culprit, but surprise, surprise, he was not there.

Walter and Integra looked at each other, while I was just about ready to kill everyone.

"Aaaaaah!"

My brows furrowed as I looked around for the source of the scream while Integra smirked. "It seems our newest recruit has awakened."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my dresser, then proceeded to shrug on my trench coat, slip into my boots, then put on my gloves. As I went to walk out of my room, I stopped.

Did I forget something? Sunglasses...oh!

I went back to my bed and grabbed my pistol. And once again as I went to leave the room, Integra blocked me.

I rose an eyebrow at her, but she only reached behind her and pulled out a belt.

Why would she pull out a belt? I hope it's not hers.

I looked down, but her pants did not fall off. Well that's a relief.

I looked back up as she held the belt out to me. That was when I noticed the large Hellsing symbol carved in the buckle that was in the center.

I pointed at that symbol. "What's that?"

She wrapped the belt around my waist, which I did not expect, then buckled it and took out her cigar. "Your work I.D."

My eyebrows rose up as I looked down at the buckle, then up at her. She placed the cigar back in her mouth, then turned and walked away. "Let's go, Phyre. We need to brief her before Alucard scares her off."

By the mention of his name, I sighed, but still followed. By the time we reached the room, the door was wide open.

"Wooooooaaaaaah!"

We entered the room and saw the girl Alucard had rescued, screaming, and of course, Alucard was standing by her bed with a huge grin.

"You’re too loud! Police girl. I don’t care if you are a vampire. You're still English. Have some manners."

The sound of Integra's voice made the short blonde look up, then plop down to bury her head in her knees. After a few seconds, she looked back up at the group of people in her room. "So, a vampire…Sorry but where am I?"

I smirked at the clueless vampire and gestured to her surroundings. "This is our headquarters. We’re called the Hellsing organization. Basically, we are the monsters that protect England from the other monsters."

Her eyes widened. "So you’re telling me…you’re saying that I’m…"

I looked at Walter from the corner of my eye as he walked forward and held out a yellow Hellsing uniform. "Given your condition, you’ll be working for us from now on. We’ve received a word of a string of vampire attacks. Go and kill the vampire, police girl."

I rose an eyebrow while the girl's eyes widened. "Wait, y-you want me to do what?"

I looked at Integra like she was crazy. "Subtleness isn't particularly your area of expertise, is it?"

She crossed her arms. "What do you mean by that?"

"What do I—The last memory she has is dying by a gunshot from that—" I extended a finger to Alucard, who was still grinning. "—She wakes up to find him beside her, and to top it off, gets informed the very man that killed her had turned her into a vampire. And now, you put her to work not even 5 minutes after she wakes up?"

There was a long moment of silence of just Integra looking at me, then Alucard, then the girl, then Walter, and finally back to me. "And your point being?"

What the hell is wrong with these people?

"Wh—I jus—you know what? I'll be in the car." I threw my arms up and with a huff, I walked out of the room.

But, I did happen to catch Walter commenting. "It is very nice having miss Laurifer back again, isn't it?"

**°°°**

The sun had gone to rest, the moon took his place as the darkness began to surround me. I have always liked the night, it hid my flaws, my imperfections, the scars burned onto my flesh, the stabs of knives left behind. 

The woods always look different at night. Even with the glasses, everything has an unfamiliar slant to it. As if the daytime trees and flowers and stones had gone to bed and sent slightly more ominous versions of themselves to take their places.

When darkness fell, everything was at its true beauty and it was simply perfect.

_**'The target is moving north on Route 17 butchering whole households along the way! One has separated from the others, slaughtering twice the number of households! Do not leave a single freak standing!'** _

Unfortunately, by the very lovely voice of my now employer, who still hasn't paid me yet, I was reminded that I haven't gotten that vacation and I still had to work.

 ***sigh*** It was nice while it lasted.

I sat up in the moving topless vehicle and looked over the men who also occupied it as they readied their weapons and checked for spare ammo.

They were certainly better than those so-called "men", or "soldiers", or my favorite, "fearless defenders of the crown" I had the honorable joy of riding with earlier.

I glanced over at the blonde that was clutching the large gun, provided by Walter, and clenching her teeth.

"Are you prepared for what is about to happen? Just because Integra expects you to be, doesn't mean you have to pretend you are."

She looked at me in surprise and a bit of embarrassment. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I didn't mean to—"

"Ma'am?"

I looked at her with a dropped jaw, which made the match I had been chewing on fall from my mouth.

"Ma'am?!"

She jumped at the volume of my voice and stumbled over her words. "I-Uh, I was-I didn't—"

"Let me ask you something: do you enjoy being called "police girl"?"

"Um, well, not really—"

"Well guess what? I understand I may have a line or two, but that I certainly do not enjoy being called. So, let's make a deal, hm?"

Her frightened face turned into a one of confusion. "Um..."

"How about this—you call me by my name, the one I was given to the day I was created, and I do the same, alright?"

"S-sure, alright. Then, may I have your name, please?"

I heavily sighed and took out a match from its book, and placed it between my lips. "Well, my official title, given by her majesty, is Sir Phyronela Cedrica Arlene Manchester Laurifer, but only select few, now including you, know that. But, I do go by just Phyre Laurifer."

Her jaw opened. "You were knighted by queen Victoria?"

Well, yes, I believe I just said that.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yes, I believe when you are made a knight of the round table, it is required."

She nearly dropped her gun, which I am pretty sure would've crushed the man that was in front of her's leg. "You are a member of the Knights of the Round Table?"

I slowly nodded. Again, just said that.

"Yes. Now, enough about me, what is your name? And don't be shy, I just told you a highly guarded secret. It's only fair."

"Oh! It's um, Seras Victoria, Sir Phyronela."

Ew. No, we're not doing that.

"Do you have cotton in your ears? Are you partially deaf?"

"No."

"Then perhaps you choose not to listen. All know me by Phyre Laurifer."

"I'm sorry, miss Laurifer, I will try t—"

"Oh god, no. You are not Walter, so save the formalities. You will call me by my name, which is Phyre, and I will call you by your name, which is Seras. Alright?"

"Of course, um, Phyre."

Ah. That is much better.

"Well, now that that is settled..." I stood up in the moving vehicle and turned on my GPS signal, then pressed the small button behind my ear. "This is Laurifer, I'm advancing pursuit of rogue 3. Do you copy?"

_**'Copy that, agent Laurifer. Would you like a briefing on the current pursuit?'** _

"Fill me in later. You're my eyes and ears, where is the target's location now?"

_**'Target is currently residing at the home of 1760 Wilkberry lane, approximately 2 minutes and 32 seconds time on foot.'** _

"Start navigation system sequence."

I looked back at Seras and smirked. "Good luck on your first day. You'll need it."

I turned, then leaped off the jeep and rolled on the ground, then stood and began sprinting through the dark wooded forest.

_**'Rebecca Baron, 23 years of age, reportedly admitted to psychiatric institution at age of 15, cause of turning—unknown. Recently escaped psychiatric hospitalization after killing 14 members of staff and patients resided. Said to be extremely stealthily and fast-moving. Orders: seek and destroy. Proceed with caution.'** _

I slowed my feet to a stop as I hopped over the wooden fence of the address and landed in a crouch.

My eyes were locked onto the shadowy figure moving throughout the house. It appeared to be lazily walking around, but what I noticed was the sadistic grin and bloodstained clothes she sported.

Well, it appears I've found my doppelganger.

"Target in sight. I'm going in."

**°°°**

**THIRD PERSON**

"So both of us will have eternal life!" The fang boy grinned as he closely held his girlfriend to his chest.

"Invincible vampires forever…" She smiled and leaned in, capturing his lips in a lustful kiss.

***buzz***

The guy pulled away from her and snarled, then pulled out a hand gun from his sweatshirt and walked over to stand a few feet from the front door.

It's a real shame he did, because an entire hoard of bullets were shot through the door, and into the male. "Aaagh!" The force of the bullets threw him back to fall on the floor in a bloody mess.

The door glowed a bright red, then exploded to reveal a tall, shadowy figure.

Alucard shielded himself as the male brought up his gun and fired never ending amounts of bullets at him. His medical laughter echoed. "Hahahahahahaha!"

However, it soon died down when his chamber emptied and Alucard still stood, in his defensive position.

"You don’t know how to change your body into mist or a bat. You can’t heal any of your gunshot wounds." He slowly began walking towards him. "And now that you’re out of bullets, you can’t even defend yourself. You dare to call yourself Nosferatu. You disgust me!"

Alucard's advancing footsteps made the vamp scramble to his feet and stumble to run away.

Alucard only watched with a sinister smile as he aimed his gun and fired multiple rounds over and over again, pinning him to the wall.

The male's screams filled the room, but were drowned out by the gun fire. Once it ceased, Alucard ran his hand through the vamp's chest. He screamed a final time, before disintegrating in a flash of light.

Alucard snarled in victory, then placed his gun back in his holster and turned to walk out of the slaughtered house.

"Your turn, police girl."

**°°°**

Seras perked up from where she sat on the roof. "Yes, sir."

She looked ahead at the Vampire girl that was running from the house and down the road.

**'What are you waiting for? Do it!'**

"Sir, she is already, five…no, six hundred meters away."

**'Imagine a third eye. On your forehead, aim from there. If you shoot like a human, then you’re going to miss like a human.'**

"But sir…"

**'Aim right for her heart. Don’t worry. You’ll put the bullet right through her.'**

She squinted out into the darkness as she kept her sniper gun in position. "But it’s so dark, and I don’t have a scope."

She was oblivious to the floating Alucard that watched from behind her.

**'That’s a human complaint. Now, it’s time to make the shot like a proper vampire!'**

As Seras blinked, her eyes turned blood red and her sight stretched far across the road, giving her a clear view of the Vampire that was running away.

She clenched her teeth and pulled back the trigger

***click* *click* *click***

Her eyes widened. "I-it's empty!"

That was when she noticed the figure sitting in a tree 15 feet from the running girl.

**°°°**

**PHYRE**

I must've waited 10 minutes, at least, for Seras to make her big opening to show off the worthy vampire she had become.

I knew since the beginning she was different from the worthless monsters I had ripped apart. I wouldn't trust my own colleagues with the knowledge of my true name, let alone one of the things I kill for a living.

But she is definitely someone worthy of the gifts she was given.

And once I noticed her gun refused to fire, I soon realized she has a long way to go until she realizes what she is truly capable of.

The target had passed me by this time. I watched her just a bit longer, before pulling out my pistol and placing it over the arm that was resting over my bent knee.

My eyes squinted in concentration. And then...

***bang***

The bullet pierced through her. Blood splattered all around, her beanie was thrown from her head and her body slid to a stop over the gravel.

I smirked, then jumped down from the tree I had been waiting in and walked out onto the road to stop in front of her body.

And, just to make sure, I kicked her arm, but she did not move.

"Target has been terminated."

**°°°**

**SERAS**

The figure walked out into the open and who it was made my eyes fully widen. I-it was miss Laurifer. No, it was Phyre.

And then, I realized I could actually see her.…It’s pitch-black, yet I can see more clearly than in daylight.

' **That was a good shot. Check your magazines and better luck next time, police girl…'**

There it is again...And now, I’m hearing voices, like some sort of telepathy.

My eyes tightly shut as a sigh escaped me. "It’s whole too fast, what on earth I’m becoming?" I looked down at the palm of my hand....I’m...

**ALUCARD**

How humorous. She didn't even make the kill, yet she already senses a change. If it weren't for my dear flower, the mission wouldn't be finished.

"Not yet…this is only the beginning. And there’s a long road ahead of you."

**°°°**

**PHYRE**

Of course, after we finally returned, everyone went to bed. And Alucard...ugh...I don't even wanna know what he's doing.

But did I get to fall back on that soft bed? No, I get to lean back against the door to Integra's office as she reviewed the recent vampire reports.

"Too many…Far too many…Suddenly we have far too many vampires causing trouble. Third and fourth rate vampires killing randomly, keeping us busy…Pointless…Cheap…Pathetic acts of barbarism."

It really was something to think about. How could so many of them appear from nowhere? Amateurs that kill, not to feed, but for fun. And not only that, but they are all random people who haven't appeared to be true vampires. Only cheap imitations.

"It is as if someone is churning out vampires for a factory line."

She looked up from her screen when I spoke. "Precisely."

She then stood up from her desk and walked in front of it. "That is why I asked for your help. This has become a serious matter and by the queens permission, I have been allowed to have you join us."

The queens permission?

"You've consulted with Victoria?"

She crossed her arms and leave back against her desk. "She asked for you personally."

Wow. That makes me feel all tingly inside.

"Then, I have no choice. I guess I truly am a part of Hellsing now."

She scoffed. "Don't act as if you never were." She pushed off her desk and turned with her back to me. "Welcome back to the darkness, Phyre."

She looked back at me over her shoulder. "We've missed you."


	5. Sister Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst part about once again living with Integra...
> 
> The prank war.
> 
> At first, it was simple children's fun, but now...
> 
> She. Is. Dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Yes, Grave_Watcher is alive! I will be posting another chapter by tomorrow and finish the first episode! Yay! The link below is to a little video I made about Phyre's life story, sort of like a preview of the story.
> 
> The song is "Until We Go Down" by "Ruelle" a special thanks to my best friend, Andrea, who picked out the music...which I suck at.

**<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xs9RuUIrllk> **

**PHYRE  
**  
"Integra!!!!!!!"  
  
My footsteps were loud enough to be mistaken for a stampede. But you know what? I didn't fucking care!  
  
As I passed by a room, it's door flew open with Seras hesitantly poking her head out. "Huh? Phyre?"  
  
She glanced down at the trail of water that dripped from the bathroom and furrowed her brows. "Um...Phyre what's..."  
  
"Integra!! I am going to kill you!!"  
  
I passed by Walter, who was looking at me with wide eyes, while mine were blazed with rage and focused on the door a couple feet from me. "Miss Laurifer, perhaps you should-"  
  
"Shut it, Walter!"  
  
"I don't believe that is proper attire-"  
  
"I said shut it! Integra!"  
  
I swear I have never kicked a door so hard before, especially barefoot. "You. Are. Dead."  
  
She was already sitting back, her legs crossed over the desk, her chair positioned towards me with a small smirk on her face. "Oh, was there something you needed?"  
  
Oh, well a machine gun would be lovely right now.  
  
My jaw clenched. "That was not funny, Integra."  
  
She pretended to think for a second. "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
I'm pretty sure my fists were turning white by this point.  
  
She then looked over my appearance. At my dripping wet red hair strands, fresh fair skin still glistening with water, magenta eyes that were darker than usual, and finally at the towel wrapped around my chest and waist.  
  
Her smirk stretched further. "You must be cold, getting a breeze like that. Where on earth are your clothes?"  
  
I angrily wrapped the towel tighter around me and stomped forward. "We are not 12 anymore, enough with these childish games! Where are my clothes? This is not funny!"  
  
She hummed, then stood up and crossed her arms. "You are right, it isn't funny." She looked at me with a wide smirk. "It is hilarious."  
  
I felt a deep growl erupt in my throat. "Integra..."  
  
"Enough with the growling, you are not an animal. Doesn't this remind you of something? An event like this, only one that had a long lasting outcome?" Her eyes narrowed. "An event that ended with an ambulance and crutches."  
  
The force of my heavy sigh made my head throw back. "That's what this is about? We were 12!"  
  
"And you left me with pink hair, crutches, and an empty fridge!"  
  
"I was hungry! I didn't know if the Cathedral had anything besides bread and fish! I didn't want to starve!"  
  
She sighed and turned away. "Well, consider this me getting us even."  
  
My eyes widened out of anger. "Even?! How does putting butter on the floor of my bathroom and stealing my clothes while I am showering make us even?!"  
  
She slightly turned to look at me and shrugged. "I can't explain it if you refuse to listen.  
  
What. The. Hell.  
  
"You-"  
**  
** *beep* _'Sir Integra. We've received word of a vampire attack in Northern Ireland. He is currently hiding within an abandoned hospital in  Badrick, Ireland. He has a reported hoard of ghouls on each floor.'_  
  
Integra's smirk dropped as she pressed the button on the machine. "Prepare a chopper for Badrick immediately!"  
**_  
_** 'Yes, Sir Integra.'  
  
She quickly opened one of the drawers of her desk and rummaged through it, before throwing me its contents. I caught the articles of clothing and looked down at them, then up at her.  
  
She had that serious business look on her face. "Get dressed. Now. You're leaving for Badrick in 5."  
  
**°°°  
**  
THIRD PERSON  
  
Spreading sunrise, pinkish glow, clouds tinted, colours spread across the sky announcing the new day, oranges and reds painted across the clouds as if by a celestial hand. The morning shined down and in the middle of the grassland stood a church orphanage.  
  
"Get back here!" A little girl yelled as she chased one of the other children.  
  
"You can't catch me!" The boy yelled and stuck his tongue out at the girl. The both ceased their running and froze at the man that stood in front of them, with his hands behind his back.  
  
"Now both of you stop that! There’s no fighting between friends! How do you expect to go to heaven acting like that?"  
  
The boy lowered his head. "Sorry father…"  
  
The man dropped his head with a sigh, then looked back up at them with a smile. "Listen. Violence is never the right answer. Except, when used against heathens and monsters." He then caught sight of one of the church's priests walking towards them. "Hm…" He looked back down at the children. "Alright, I want both of you to run straight up to your rooms."  
  
The girl nodded. "Yes father. Come on!" She ran off with the boy chasing after her. "Wait!"  
  
The man turned and started to walk away as the priest followed. "To what do I owe this visit? What happened?"  
  
The priest ceased his steps. "I’m afraid we’ve been hearing a lot of bad news lately. They are coming from England."  
  
The man put a hand on his shoulder and stopped to turn around and look at him. "Yeah, they’re working hard to keep everything quiet."  
  
The priest stepped closer. "Yeah…Vampires. There've recently been multiple vampire attacks within their borders. Far too many to be pure coincidence."  
  
The man grinned with a shrug. "Well, nothing wrong with that, is there? If a vampire wants to use some Protestants, how is it our business?"  
  
The priest narrowed his eyes. "But there is more…Hellsing. They are a problem. They’ve been holding a stronger front than we expected. Keeping damage to a minimum."  
  
The man's grin remained as he kept his eyes on him and looked to the side. "They’re nothing but amateurs. Hellsing is practically a kindergarten compare to us."  
  
He turned and got closer to his face with his grin still plastered. "The Catholics…The Vatican…And the Iscariot. We were fighting against the forces of darkness centuries before the Hellsing organization even existed."  
  
His grin fell. "So, why are you here? If all the troubles are over in England, then surely the English can take care of on their own."  
  
"But it’s not only in England."  
  
His eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"There has been an attack in Ireland. Northern Ireland. A little town called Badrick. Hellsing is on the move. And we will not just sit back and watch." The priest resumed his steps and walked passed him.  
  
A smirk crawled up the man's face. "The Nerve of 'em. Sneaking around where they're not wanted like they belong here. These fools are shameless and presumptuous as ever!"  
  
The priest halted his steps. "But that's not all."  
  
The man looked back at him over his shoulder.  
  
"There has been talk, but we've not said a word until confirmed. But now, it has been. While on patrol, Miss Phyronela Manchester was taken by Hellsing, orders from their leader. She is being forced to work for them."  
  
The man's smirk dropped. "Phyronela? You mean as in..." The priest looked back at him with a small nod, making the man's eyes widen again. "How dare they take the Church's most prized possession and corrupt it as their own!"  
  
The priest's eyes narrowed as he looked into the distance. "We will teach them to know their place, Anderson. They take our children. They tread on Catholic land. This vampire is ours to destroy. And Miss Phyronela is our property to have. We want you to deal with this before they do."  
  
He grinned. "And if I should run into the agent of Hellsing?"  
  
The priest looked back at him. "Just remember. We are part of God’s divine instrument on earth. We do not retreat when we are challenged by heretics."  
  
The man's grin widened. "If anyone does not love Lord Jesus Christ, let him be accursed that he is coming. God save you from your fate, Amen."


	6. The Judas Priest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this took a long time to finally put up. There was ALOT of hard work and brain storming from writer's block put into this one chapter, so I really hope you enjoy it. It is literally 1:38 AM right now, man, I really need some sleep.

** **

**PHYRE**

Ugh, this is turning to be the worst day ever.

"Stupid Integra, stupid shower, stupid butter, stupid floor..." I mindlessly muttered to myself as I stomped out of the mansion and towards the helicopter that was preparing to take off.

"Phyre!"

I whipped my head around to see the undead blonde running towards me with that large gun on her back.

"Seras? What are you doing here?" My brows furrowed as she stopped in front of me and smiled.

"Sir Integra said this was a perfect opportunity to show my potential as a vampire."

I rose an eyebrow. "She said that?"

Her smile slightly wavered. "Well, that and maybe it was mostly about needing all available field agents that can actually take down a large number of ghouls."

My head bobbed up and down as I sucked my teeth. "Yeah, that is definitely Integra."

But, wait...

I looked back at her with curiosity. "Hold on, if you're here, Seras. Then..."

"I was wondering when you would figure it out, my flower."

Oh god.

With a groan, I turned around and guess who was there, with a grin?

I forced a smile. "Well, if it isn't Count Chocula."

I sighed heavily. "This day just gets better and better. And enough with the flower thing, okay? If you didn't hear the first time because you were too busy eye raping me, my name is Phyre."

His grin stretched. "How could I forget the name of my beloved?"

Really? I'm not you're--ugh, never mind.

With a huff, I turned and continued walking until I reached the chopper, and when I did, I banged on it's door. And the door opened up to reveal...

"Well, if it isn't miss Phyre Cedrica Arlene Manchester Laurifer." He held the door open with a smirk.

I stared at him with wide eyes. "Chet?! What the hell are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "My job. Sir Integra ordered me to escort you to Badrick."

A scoff escaped me. "Really? Integra asked you to escort us?"

He pursed his lips and looked back at the other two soldiers in the chopper that were smirking at him, then back at me. "Alright, I may have volunteered. Especially when I heard you were coming, Phyre." He grinned.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Chet Brazer at your service, my lady." He bowed his head and outstretched a hand to me.

With a laugh, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up into the chopper. It was then that I noticed the eye patch that covered his right sky blue eye.

I looked at it curiously as he helped Seras into the chopper and when he turned to me, he noticed what I was looking at. I tilted my head. "I saw you yesterday. What the hell happened to you?"

He gave a smirk. "Had a little stand off. While we were clearing out the rest of the ghouls out of Cheddar, one of 'em clawed me. It was a special moment, and he left me a little souvenir."

I shook my head and took a seat. "You haven't changed at all, Brazer."

He chuckled and moved to sit down beside me. That was, until Alucard beat him to it and even had the audacity to put his arm around my seat and looked straight up at Chet to see what he would do.

Chet's smirk dropped as he scratched the back of his neck and glanced at me. "I'll uh, go in the front and see you when we pick you up, Phyre." And with that, he turned and walked to the front.

I couldn't help but smirk as he retreated. Aw, look who's afraid of the big bad vampire.

I quietly laughed to myself as I laid back and allowed my head to rest on the shoulder of the arm.

It was a shame I didn't know Alucard had a smile on his face as he watched mine.

**ALUCARD**

She was so beautiful when she slept. This little luxury was becoming to be a habit of mine. But, by looking at how she snuggled closer into me, I knew this was not an action by Phyre...but by my queen.

_flashback..._

_As my eyes slowly opened, I was blinded by the morning sun. Oh...I had always hated that dreaded sun. With a groan, I turned over, but then I immediately halted my actions._

_There, lay my beautiful wife that still silently slept with her arm around my waist and her head resting in the crook of my neck._

_The morning light danced across her rose-tinged cheeks that made her appear as if she were a dream. I moved my arm to wrap around her shoulders and craned my neck so my lips could kiss the crown of her head. This action made her lids flutter open and a smile spread on her lips as a giggle came pass them._

_"Good morning to you too." Her smile would've warmed my heart...if that were possible. And it was by that single thought that the smile on my pale face fell back into a frown._

_Hers fell as well, but in confusion. She spoke no words, but her eyes said enough. My fingers lightly caressed her cheek. "My queen. If only the love I hold for you could be enough to..."_

_I drifted off when she heavily sighed and turned away. "You are doing it again. You are not a monster, Vlad. Stop thinking yourself as one." She turned to look at me. "I love you, Vlad. Despite what you are, my heart will always and forever belong to you, my king. And...perhaps--"_

_"No." I unintentionally grabbed her hand, which stopped her. "Nica, I will never watch you suffer as I do. Your eyes shine brighter than this dreaded sun. I will not allow their light to fade."_

_A tiny smile graced her lips, before she sat up and swung her leg over until she was straddling me. She looked down at me with a smirk. "You aren't showing weakness in front of me now, are you?" She then leaned down and molded her soft lips with mine._

_As soon as she leaned down, I 1wrapped my arms around her and flipped her over, without breaking the kiss. She giggled when I did. "Then you need to remember this." I stopped when she spoke. "Once I leave, these will always follow you. Just... Please, don't forget this. "_

_I looked up at her. "Never."_

_Without another word shared, our lips collided once again, and for once, i didn't resent the sun for rising._

**°°°**

**PHYRE**

"Arrivederci, mi Amore!" I shook my head at Chet, but still saluted him as he and the chopper flew off into the distance and out of sight.

"Raaaargh!!" I pulled out my pistol as I turned around and shot two approaching ghouls in the head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a group of ghouls coming close on my right. Not even 2 seconds later, their heads exploded and their bodies dropped on the ground. my head whipped to the left, and saw the barrel of Alucard's gun smoking and when he moved it and shot at 3 more ghouls, I saw the amusing grin on his face.

But what made me smirk was the ghouls that were approaching behind him, and he was too busy iring multiple rounds at the others. Just as they were about to reach him, I shot their heads, the sound making him turn around and look at me. The next thing I knew, he was in front of me, so close our noses were touching. While his eyes stayed glued to mine, mine looked behind him and my arm raised to shoot 4 more ghouls.

I looked back at him and moved over his ear. "You're welcome." And with that, I walked past him and while my feet moved backwards, I shot multiple rounds at several ghouls and they began to walk towards me--completely forgetting about Seras and Alucard. I stole a ghlance behind me and kicked back in the door and continued inside.

Seras looked at me with wide eyes. "Phyre! What are you, crazy?!"

I continued firing my bullets, until the chamber was empty. I growled in frustration and threw down the pistol, then reached into my sleeves and let a few blades slide down.  "We need to lure them inside and away from the open public. Now stop standing around, Alucard, help me destroy them all!" After those words, I slid the knives into my fingers and in one movement, they were flung into the skulls of the ghouls, letting an entire row of them drop.

With a grin, Alucard sprang forward and shot a majority of them down as he casually walked through. I turned my head and saw that down the other unexplored halls, there were more and more hoards of ghouls.

Oh, come on! Give me a break!

I knelt down and picked up my pistol, emptied the mag, then reached down into my left boot and replaced it. Meawnwhile as Alucard finished the first wave of ghouls, he turned back to Seras, who was still outside and looked to be having an internal battle with herself on wither or not she should go in.

"Police girl, close the doors. You're wasting precious time, might as well make yourself useful." Then, he turned and shot 2 more ghouls.

Seras looked down. "Yes, master." And as she went to close the doors, she stopped when she heard my voice.

"Seras." She looked up at me. And as I shot down a few more, I looked at her with seriousness. "Don't lead on with false confidence. You will close the doors and wait."

She furrowed her brows. "Wait for what?"

A ghoul appeared behind me and, before I could react, it grabbed onto my shoulders. But, it wasn't long before I lipped it over, and with a foot to it's chest, ired a bullet into hit's cranial cavity. Then, I looked back up at her. "For the opportune moment, of course."

She cracked a smile, then nodded and slammed the doors shut.

I smirked when she did, but it fell when a door I was standing by was brought down and...ugh...another group of ghouls emerged out of it. I heavily sighed. "This vampire has a lot of free time if he can make these many ghouls. Guess it's too late for a girlfriend." I raised my gun and fired at them, and when they fell, it revealed a staircase that only went up.

I craned my head so I could see up into it. "Only way is up." I looked back at Alucard. "Why don't you go check it out, I'll clear the rest of the main floor."

He shot down 2 more, then looked at me with a wide smirk. "Are you sure? You are still a mere human, after all."

I scoffed. "You know, if you wanna get on my good side, then don't assume what I can and cannot do." Without looking behind me, I shot behind me, and heard a thump seconds later. I looked down and saw the headless ghoul i had shot, then looked back at him as he walked past me with a look of respect and walked up the stairs.

**THIRD PERSON**

Alucard continued to shoot down yet another level of ghouls, and when his chamber was empty, he dropped it and replaced it with another mag.

Seconds after, the doors bursted open and Seras rolled inside, until she was kneeling down and rose up her gun at a few approaching ghouls. "They are not real people, they might as well be…somebody’s pumpkins…they are just dolls…take aim…just one shot, and it’s all over!" She fired several shots at them, but mostly hitting their midsection.

She then ran down the hall, and up another staircase, all while firing at the passing ghouls. But, the more she fired, the more her vampire genetic instincts kicked in. As she stood in one place, a number of bullet shells falling beside her, she was unaware of her eyes that were now blood red. After shooting down several more ghouls, she ran down the hall and continued on, unaware of the ghoul that's legs were missing that was crawling towards her.

As Alucard walked down the hall after her, he noticed it, and shot through it's head. "Police girl, when you aim, make sure to put a hole through the heart or the head. Just remember, these people did not become undead ghouls by choice. There’s no way to cure them once they have been changed. It’s for their own sake to put these people to rest as quick as possible."

Seras fired the rest of her bullets at the remaining ghouls, then dropped the empty mag and turned back to Alucard with a crazed look in her eyes. "Sir…Yes sir, my master."

She then replaced the mag in the gun, which earned a smirk from Alucard. Several doors then opened up with ghouls, carrying guns at each door.

(But Seriously, how the fuck did they get the weapons, and how the fuck would they know how to use them? And yes, this is a fourth wall break, hi I'm Phyre, main character and apparent queen of a No-Life. Shit! Spoilers, I'll just go now.)

As they stepped forward, Seras cocked her gun. A smirk crawled up her face, before she ran fast at an inhuman speed, dodging all of their bullets, and slid to a stop and fired multiple shots that made them drop like flies. She turned and stood up at the ghoul that was still shooting at her, then tripped him to the floor. As it moaned, Seras stepped towards it and placed her boot on it's skull. And with a sadistic grin, she pressed down on it until it popped, with it's blood now covering her face.

Alucard' s eyes narrowed. "Now, you’re starting to understand what it is to be a vampire."

And it was at that moment that the door behind her sprang open and a blood-covered Phyre stepped out. She looked down at the empty pistol and through it down the stairs, and while blowing a few strands out of her face, she looked to her right at Seras as Alucard walked up behind them.

Seras looked at the blood that covered her gloved hand with her vampiric eyes and hesitantly stuck out her tongue. Alucard watched in anticipation and a proud smirk, but just as her tongue was about to touch the blood, a splattering sound from beside him made them look back.

"Agh!" Blood poured from Phyre's mouth as she gazed down at the blade that had impaled her stomach.

Alucard's eyes went wide, but they were hidden behind his goggles. "Phyre!"

She fell to the ground as several more blades flew by and impaled Seras. "Agh..." She also fell on the floor with a thud.

Alucard snarled out of anger as he knelt down to hold Phyre and took a close look at the blades that briefly glowed. "Blessed blades…" He looked back as several glowing gold pages flew by and were nailed all around the building's exits. "A barrier!?"

His eyes moved towards the back of the hall as footsteps were heard. Blood dripped down from the bayonet blades that were held by a man with spiky gold hair, piercing green eyes that were visible behind his round glasses, and light facial hair covering his defined square jaw. A grin was plastered on his face with the only sound being the jingling of his cross as he walked down the steps.

Alucard glanced down at Phyre and lightly touched her cheek, before standing up to face the man as he turned and stopped at the very end of the hall to face Alucard. "We are the servants of God, and the messengers of His Justice. We are the instruments of His divine wrath on earth! We are called upon, Plensis Kingdom! Bringing ash from the flesh of thine enemies. Praise to our lord!"

**PHYRE**

The bloody newcomer walked forward into the room with his grin never faltering. "Beautiful moon tonight, don’t you think?" Alucard said nothing and only grinned.

My eyes moved over to Seras, who struggled to look up, and only a small whimper escaped her. "Agh…"

Anderson darkly chuckled as he looked at her. "Your voice sounds so very lovely when you’re whimpering in agony, young lady. Don’t worry though, you're not dying yet. I haven’t pierced your heart. It’s been a while since I had a good hunt. I plan on enjoying this."

Of all the people they could've sent...what idiot decided it had to be Anderson?

Alucard stared at him. "Vatican Special Division XIII, the Iscariot organization."

Seras's eyes widened. "Ah…!"

"Right you are, you pathetic Hellsing dogs." He then started to walk towards Alucard. "And you must be Alucard…the house-broken vampire, the monster who hunts his own kind. The famous Hellsing family pet…" As he walked, I saw his eyes trail over to me as I managed to balance myself on all fours to look at him. "And Miss Manchester, it is now in my jurisdiction to deliver you once again to your family Cathedral." Then, he looked again at Alucard. "But first, the extermination of Hellsing's pets."

Well, that's a nice act of chivalry. You impale a girl and then you take her home...actually I've had worse dates.

Alucard scoffed and also began to walk towards him. "You dare injure my queen, then claim to have her? She is here by choice and will only leave by choice. Now, what have you done with the vampire we were hunting?"

Anderson chuckled as he briefly looked at me again. "I could never intentionally injure the church's valuable jewel. That would insult my position. Anyways, he's dead. Not much fun really. I didn’t even have time to enjoy it."

They continued walking, until they briefly passed each other, then stopped. "It seems you three are the only ones left…" Anderson pondered.

Alucard smirked. "Really?"

Alucard looked at him from the corner of his eye, before swinging his blade down towards him and stabbed him in the shoulder, earning a gasp from Seras. Alucard brought up his gun and shot him in his left eye. "Agh!" he flew back and landed up against the wall in blood splatter.

Alucard pulled out one of the bayonets from his shoulder. "You attacked a vampire head on in the middle of the night." He then pulled out the second one and dropped it. "You didn’t even try to catch me by surprise. You are a brave man, father. But you’re also a fool."

He turned away from Anderson and hurried over to kneel down beside me. My eyes widened once I saw Anderson stand up from his position, but Alucard was too focused on me. I tried to warn him, but I whimpered as he pulled out the blade from my stomach and through the pain, all that came out was..."A-Alucard..."

"Don’t talk." His voice was shockingly soft. "You’ve been stabbed by the blessed blades. Now, just…"

"Hahahahahaha!"

Alucard's face fell, but before he could react, Anderson's bayonets were through his shoulder blades. I could tell Alucard's eyes widened. "What!?"

"Hahahahaha!"

After that, my vision grew blurry and I'm pretty sure I passed out for about a minute before I woke up to Seras screaming.

"Masteeeer!"

My vision grew clear and my eyes slightly widened at the sight of Alucard, pinned to the wall by the multiple bayonets that impaled his body. But what made them wide was the fact that Alucard's head was missing and rolling on the floor.

Man, you close your eyes for a minute and you miss everything!

"Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha!"

My eyes traveled over to Anderson, who was laughing as he stared at Alucard's body. "That's it!? This thing was Hellsing's ultimate weapon!?"

What...what is...

I looked over at Seras as she wrapped an arm around my waist and struggled to stand up. She picked up Alucard's severed head before we both began to limp away. She quietly opened a door that led to the second floor and we moved alongside the wall. About halfway down the hall, my vision was going fuzzy again, but I managed to keep my balance, before Seras stopped.

I looked at her warily as she pulled the blessed blade from her back. and with a sigh, she held Alucard's head to her chest. "Master…Please, you can’t do this. Dragging me in this world…fall in to leave me…I can’t do this alone…"

Oh, I wanted to tell her so bad, I just couldn't stand her sad face. She's like a little puppy.

My eyes widened as I saw Anderson at the end of the hall, preparing to throw one of his blades. "Seras, look out!"

She moved in time for the blade to instead pin Alucard's head to the wall.

"Where do you think you’re going? There’s no place to run! Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust! We are nothing more than dust! And to the dust we shall return. Amen."

Ugh, how poetic. I looked over at Seras as she grabbed my hand and pulled me wth her towards the window. Oh, great. She reached a hand towards it--I was trying to pull enough strength to stop her, but her hand touched the window and she fell back against the wall with wide eyes. "What is this!?"

"That is a spiritual barrier, little girl. It’s impossible for vampiric creatures such as yourself to break through. Now settle down, and just be slaughtered you god damn monster."

I kept a hand on my bloody midsection as I balanced myself with one hand on the wall, then looked over at Seras as she had a panic attack.

This is no time to loose your head police girl…

I slowly turned to look at Alucard's head and quietly laughed to myself. "Very funny..."

Seras looked at it curiously. "Master…?"

I looked back when a hand grabbed me and pushed over to the opposite side of the wall, then saw Anderson tower over Seras. "It’s over…"

He swung his blades, but then they were suddenly shattered to pieces. All of us looked back and saw Integra, covered by two body guards as she still had her gun aimed at him. " Those girls belongs to me. What’s your business here? Paladin of Iscariot, father Alexander Anderson?"

She lowered her gun as he turned and looked at her. "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing…to what do I owe the honor to such a person’s appearance?"

"Enough! Father Anderson! This is a violation of our agreement! The situation here is under our control. Withdraw immediately. Neither the Iscariot nor the Hellsing organization can afford this sort of battle. I don’t care who you think you are. This act of aggression ends now!"

"Withdraw? Is that an order?" He slid down two more bayonets. "You expect me the Iscariot organization, God's own chosen instruments of judgment to just withdraw on your order? Not only do you have such audacity to throw me an order, but you even dare to claim a member of the church as your own?"

Oh, please.

"Did you really expect me to run away screaming in fear from a filthy protestant whore!?" He suddenly raced forward, with Integra's bodyguards immediately firing at him, but Anderson's blades cut there throats before they made any damage. Integra pulled out her sword and blocked him as his bayonets collided with it.

She scoffed. "An artificially…bioengineered with generator agent. And they upgraded your healing…You’re a thing!"

He grinned and leaned further into her face. "Perhaps…But you're nothing but weak. You’re worthless. And as for that pathetic pet vampire you loved to parade around with…You just missed his decapitation."

She smirked. "You cut his head off? Is that all?"

His eyes widened. "What!?"

I stumbled behind him and picked up one of the guns from the dead bodyguards, then aimed it at him. "I would recommend removing your hands from her, unless you prefer not having arms."

Integra's eyes narrowed at the site of me, or more specifically, my critical wound. "Phyre..."

Anderson snarled and looked at me. "You dare try my patience even more by defending this Hellsing trash? You—a high member of the church?"

A weak laugh escaped me. "I may have blood relation to Manchester Cathedral, but no-one disrespects my best friend!'

He grinned. "Best friend? Hahahahahahaha!"

Once his laughter died down, Integra smirked. "It’s not looking good for you…father Anderson. If I were you, I’d leave while I were still able."

He leaned back into her. "Have you gone insane? I’m about to paint the wall with you and that vampire whore."

Her smirk grew. "Then if I were you, I'd make it quick. That vampire you just decapitated will be back any second now."

His grin fell. "He’ll what!?"

My arm began to row weak to the point the pistol dropped from my hand and I fell against the wall, but that was when I noticed the bat that flew in from the doors. It flew over to me and rubbed it's head on my cheek. It tickled a little, so a small giggle escaped me. Then, an entire swarm of bats flew in through the door and shattered through the windows.

They circled around Anderson, with him slashing at them, but then they flew towards the center of the room.

This was when my vision and my hearing were once again, fading away. But again, I was brought back by Seras--my alarm clock.

"Master!"

My vision restored and I saw Alucard--alive and well--with that crazed grin on his face staring at Anderson.

Integra smirked. "I think you're beginning to understand. What will you do now? Anderson?"

Anderson grinned. "I’ll leave. I need further preparation to kill this one." He opened up a book and all of the barrier pages swirled up around him. "We’ll meet again, Hellsing! Next time…I’ll butcher you all!" Once the pages disappeared, so did Anderson.

Seras dropped to the floor with a sigh. "It’s over…"

My hand lifted up from the wound it was covering, and all I saw was blood. And wow...I feel...really tired all of a sudden...

The last thing I remember was my eyes rolling back and hearing Seras scream my name as Alucard and Integra ran over to me, before everything went black.

 


	7. The Past and The Present

**PHYRE**  
  
"Phyre!"  
  
"Walter, get here now! Bring a medic, Phyre's down!"  
  
W-who....who is...  
  
I felt my lids crack open, but everything was fuzzy and slanted. I must've moved my head, because a fuzzy picture of a gloved hand that was on my cheek came in to view. Then, my eyes barely moved up to be met with blurry red eyes that held a mixture of concern, guilt, and...fear?  
  
Well, I was dying, so it was pretty hard to tell. Then, I saw him open his mouth and come closer to me. Oh, he better not...  
  
"Don't touch her!"  
  
The hand disappeared, and he backed up to glare as my eyes moved to the other person to my right.  
  
"I will not sit here and watch her die!"  
  
"Nobody touch her! Just back away!"  
  
There was one emotion clear in her eyes. Worry. She was panicking and that was a rare sight to see.  
  
Her face grew closer to me.   
  
"Phyre, stay awake!"  
  
Unfortunately, as she said this, her face was getting fuzzier and my lids were already closing.  
  
"Phyre!" Her voice grew distant as there was only darkness.  
 **  
°°°  
  
 ? ? ? ?  
  
*crunch***  
  
My eyes slowly opened up, to be met with a darkened gray sky.  
  
Wait. What happened? Where am I? I was with Integra...and Seras...and...  
  
 ***crunch*  
  
*crunch***  
  
I went to move my head towards that sound, but...it wouldn't move. What is going on?  
  
"Nica Manchester."  
  
Nica? Manchester? I've heard that name before...  
  
Very slowly, my head began to turn until it was met with a pair of very dirty brown leather boots.  
  
Oh, so now my head turns. But...I didn't move it.  
  
"Abraham Van Hellsing."   
  
Whoa! Who said that? It sounded like it came from me...?  
  
"Tell me, why have you chosen this as your fate?"  
  
'I really don't know, I just wanna go home and eat some of Walter's red velvet cookies.' That's what i wanted to say, but for some reason, the girl I was possessing decided to stay quiet.  
  
"You believe silence will change what has been done?"  
  
Look, I am tired, I am hungry, I just got impaled--wait, why does my neck feel wet?  
  
"Your time is running out. These people, the cathedral, your family will tell the story of the hero that ended the vampire king."   
  
I felt my eyes begin to sting, until it became a little blurry and a few tears? I guess fell from 'my' eyes. And the next thing, I see his legs bend and his face comes down to mine. So this is what Integra's ancestor looked like. Then, I felt his hand cup my face. Almost...in a tender, loving way.  
  
"Why do you cry? Why do you waste your tears on the Count? Nica, please, tell me."  
  
"Abraham. Please, understand me. I do this for one reason, only."  
  
"Why? For what reason shall you give what remains of your life to destroy the Count?"  
  
I felt my lip begin to quiver. "Because it is he that holds the one part of me that could never parish as my body will."  
  
"What? What has he done to you? Speak to me, Nica."  
  
This is beginning to sound like a soap opera.  
  
"...My heart. No matter what may come of me, no matter who I shall become centuries from now, my heart will always belong to to my king."  
  
He shook his head. "No. No, he is a monster, Nica. Look at what he has done to you."  
  
I felt my head slowly shake. "No. He is a man. A man that has known darkness and torment. I knew him as a common thief, a murderer who saw only confusion. He is my Vlad."  
  
I saw something darken in Abraham's eyes when those words were said. And wow, Nica really loved him.  
  
"He can't change the curse that was laid upon him. But it has changed him." Her voice wavered. "That is not my Vlad, that is the Count Dracula." The sadness and desperate tone of her voice was enough to make me cry. "Can't you see? All I want is my Vlad back. Promise me, Abraham, promise me you will kill it."  
  
Ow! My side really hurts...and...I feel a little light headed all of a sudden.  
  
Sadness crossed his face as he moved his hand from my chin. "Nica..."  
  
My hand shot out and grabbed his as my eyes locked with his. "Promise me, Abraham! Bring him back to me. I will come back, and when I do, I want to see him, not it. Kill it. Kill that monster."   
  
"Kill the Count Dracula."  
 **  
PHYRE**  
 **  
*gasp*** My eyes shot open an they were met with my bedroom ceiling. A long exhale escaped me as I closed my eyes in realization I that I was...well, me.  
 **  
*Creek*  
**  
I looked over and saw Walter walk in, then close the door behind him. He looked up as he did. "Ah, Miss Laurifer, I am glad you are awake."  
  
I moved to sit up, but the burning pain that came from my stomach made me wince with a face twisted in pain.  
  
"Please try not to move. You might open your stitches." He said as he walked over to the side of my bed.  
  
Stitches? "Walter, how long have I been unconscious?"  
  
He hummed and put his arms behind his back. "Today, I believe it makes 3 days."  
  
My eyes went wide. "3 days?!" I pushed the covers off me and while trying to ignore the pain, sat up and swung my legs over. Walter quickly stopped me and tried to push me back down.   
  
"Miss Laurifer, I wouldn't. You still have much time to heal, it would be best to rest for now."  
  
I sighed. "Walter, if I've been out for 3 DAYS, i think I've rested enough. Please move."  
  
"Your stitches may open and that will only extend your time for he--"  
  
"Walter."  
  
"Frankily, it was a miracle you survived with how much blood you lost--"  
  
"Walter! Look!" I lifted my shirt and made him look at my stomach where I had been stabbed. His eyes went wide.  
  
"How is that possible?" His hand moved to touch the smooth surface that was clear of any wound ever being there, all that was visible was a large red mark covering the center.  
  
Another sigh escaped me as I lowered my shirt and stood up. "It hasn't healed completely, I'll be a little sore for a few hours."  
  
He looked up at me with a frown. "Miss Laurifer, considering the fact only a vampire can heal that rapidly, I am forced to assume the conclusion you are one."  
  
I shook my head. "No. No, I'm not a vampire." I looked up at him. "If I tell you, will you promise not to tell Integra? I plan on doing it when the time is right."  
  
He closed his eyes with a sigh. "I've been making a lot of promises for you, lately. But yes, I promise."  
  
A small smile spread on my lips.  
  
 **°°°  
  
ALUCARD**  
  
 _"All flesh is grass, and all the comeliness thereof as the flower of the field. The grass withereth, the flower fadeth, but the word of our God abideth forever!"  
  
I listened to him speak, before he plunged the stake down into my chest. I felt my blood splatter on my face as a pool of it poured from my mouth. My eyes cracked open, and a clear view of the shadowy figure towering over me became my sight.  
  
A streak of blood ran from my nose and blood drizzled from the corner of my eye. "Have I been...bested, sir...?"  
  
He looked down at me. "Yes, you are bested. This is not a nightmare you will be awaking from. Your castles are plundered, your dominions in ruin, your servants destroyed. And the girl has fled this place forever more! She will never be yours, Count!"  
  
The girl? He refers to the Harker maiden. Mina was her name. I have already forgotten her. The only one I wish to make mine once again is...my queen. Nica. More blood stained tears pricked my eyes just by the thought of her name. Nica...forgive me, my flower.  
  
By hearing him grunt, I look up at my killer. "But, I feel she is not the beauty that rests on your mind." His eyes narrowed. "Her fate was not for told and I pray her soul finally lay rest at peace."  
  
He speaks in memorial. Why would he speak of her in such a way? "Nica...? Where is...Nica?"  
  
His face twisted into a sneer of anger as he reached down and raised his fist. With a yell, he struck down on the stake, making it deepen further into my heart. My eyes widened and a scream of pain escaped me as I flew back from the force of hurt.   
  
He grabbed the collar of my cloak and pulled me back up to his face. "She is dead! Murdered! She lead the mob to where you were and was torn apart by your brides."  
  
What? No...No!! I felt more blood stream down my face as I internally wallowed in anger and mourning, cursing myself for the monster I was! My queen! Nica! My love, not you!  
  
"She didn't even try to fight them." I looked back up at him as he held a glare towards me. "I know her skill, she could rip out the heart of any monster, yet she gave willingly. Why?--You will never know." He used all his force of strength to throw me back to the grass ground. "You are judged and found wanting, Vampire King! You have nothing. You are nothing."   
  
"Nothing!" His face of anger (his fanger hehe) was the last I saw before my eyes closed for good and darkness was all I saw._  
  
 **°°°  
  
PHYRE**  
  
His eyes opened wide as a small gasp escaped him. His hand moved up to touch the blood that had formed from his eyes and has he looked down at it, more bloody tears rained down in his palm.  
  
"Dreaming... it was just a dream... Hmph. It was nothing."  
  
I quietly laughed to myself and it was at that moment I decided to make myself known. "I've never seen a vampire cry before."  
  
He was a bit startled and when he turned towards my voice, he accidentally knocked over his wine glass which i'm pretty sure didn't contain wine. I walked deeper into the room from the staircase that led me down to his chambers and toward his chair he sat on that resembled a throne.  
  
"Even at the end of a gun barrel, they would show fear, but never tears. Must've been one hell of a nightmare." I stopped a few inches away from his chair.  
  
He looked up at me with his bloody tears still running down his right cheek. "Phyre. How did you get down here?"  
  
I gave a shrug. "I've lived here since I was a kid. I know all about the hidden rooms of this mansion."  
  
He chuckled. "I'm surprised, but very delighted you came down here to see me."  
  
My face turned into a frown as I walked closer until I stood right in front of him, then I knelt down to look up at him. As I did this, he watched me with curiosity and some surprise. "I had a nightmare, too."  
  
My hand went up to my neck where I could still feel the wetness of her blood from where she was bitten. "Only...something tells me it wasn't just a dream." I looked down at the blood tears on his hand. "And something tells me yours wasn't, either."  
  
I looked back up at him with sadness glazing my eyes. "I'm sorry." His eyebrows furrowed together as I rose back up and reached a hand out to cup his face. "I am so sorry you had to go through that. And I want you to know that it killed her to see you like that."  
  
His hand shot up and grabbed my arm before I touched his face and I unintentionally flinched when he did. I looked up at him to see his face had gone cold. "Her?"  
  
My gaze lowered to the floor as my head dropped. "I don't know why you did what you did for sure...but I kow why she did what she did. You don't even realize how much she loved you. And now, as I look at you, I can't help but feel her pain...and..."  
  
His hand rose up and cupped my chin, then moved it so I looked at him. For a moment, he just stared at my eyes, but then he spoke. "You remember, don't you?"  
  
I cracked a smile. "Not everything. Just some parts." I moved my hand back up and cupped his cheek. He seemed to relax into my hand, and I moved my thumb to wipe away his tears. "You shouldn't waste your tears on the past. It's in the past for a reason."  
  
He smirked. "You say that like you know the struggle of a past."  
  
My smile dropped. "You aren't the only one that knows darkness...pain...and hell."  
  
His smirk disappeared and I hadn't even realised I was tearing up until I felt a tear roll down my cheek. He moved his hand off my face and moved it down behind my neck. Then, I didn't even know what was happening and the next thing I know, his lips were on mine.  
  
Hey, how did...he...ya know this...isn't so bad...  
  
My hands moved through his hair and I pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Then, he wrapped his arms around my legs and lifted me up so I was straddling him. And after at least a minute of our hot and heavy make out session, my alarm clock went off.  
  
"AAAAAGGHH! WALLLTEEERR!"  
  
We both froze and pulled away from each other, then looked up to where we heard her.  
  
I sighed. "We really need to get her a mute button."   
_  
Meanwhile..._  
  
Walter sweat dropped as Seras grinded her teeth in anger at him. "Fine. If it helps, the orders were confirmed by Alucard as well."  
  
She perked up. "Master?"  
  
A small grin spread on Walter's face. "Yes. Since you’re still refusing to drink blood like a proper vampire, you’ll slowly become weaker. You must now sleep in a coffin filled with the soil of your birthplace. This smallest of concessions is the only way to keep up your strength."  
  
She did a small groan and closed her eyes.  
  
He tilted his head. "I take it you’re still feeling uncomfortable with the situation? Hm?"  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed down from the hallway as a dark figure appeared in the doorway of Seras's room. "You’re an idiot."  
  
Seras looked up and gulped. "Master..."  
  
I rose my eyebrows. Um, and Phyre, if anybody cares I'm alive...  
  
Alucard kept his arm around my waist as he looked directly at Seras with a serious face. "You chose the night. Once you’ve turned your back on the light of day, all the sunlight should ever mean to you is smoldering pain and a slow death."  
  
Seras stayed quiet and looked down, which made a smirk crawl up Alucard's face.  
  
Walter looked back at us and smiled. "Good evening, Alucard." He walked to the side and stopped at a case that sat on her dresser, then looked back at him. I have something very special I was hoping to show you."  
  
I looked up at Alucard as he hummed and released me to walk over to Walter. Only then did Seras notice me.  
  
"Phyre, you're awake!" She ran over and hugged me. A little..too..tight.  
  
"Seras...human...can't...breathe." She quickly let go and apologised with a smile.  
  
"The Jackal, a custom 13 millimeter anti-freak combat pistol. It fires custom-made rounds far more powerful than the 454 Casull rounds you’re used to. 39 centimeters long, 16 kilograms in weight, 6 rounds per magazine. The Jackal has more firepower than any human could be expected to handle."   
  
[vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/h…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/hellsing/images/d/d7/Jackeltvseries.PNG/revision/latest?cb=20131009062854)  
  
I looked over at Walter and Alucard as Alucard held up his new pistol with a proud grin. "And the rounds?"  
  
"13mm explosive shells."  
  
"Casings?"  
  
"Pure Macedonian silver."  
  
"And the tips - explosive or mercury?"  
  
"Mercury tips, and are all blessed."  
  
Alucard looked it over then grinned at Walter. "It’s perfection, Walter."  
  
Walter smiled and bowed. "I’m pleased that you’re pleased, sir."  
  
Alucard turned his grin over to me. "What do you think, Phyre? I bet this beauty could even stop Father Anderson dead in his tracks."  
  
A small smirk curved at my lips. He's like a little kid with a new toy.  
  
Seras jumped up and beamed at Alucard's Jackal while he basically ignored her. "Oh my God, Master! That’s amazing!"  
  
"Miss Victoria. I believe I have something special for you as well."  
  
Seras stopped to look at Walter as he pulled out a very very large cannon. "Huh?"  
  
"The Hallconnen, a 30mm anti-freak cannon! Designed to be used with depleted uranium shells and exploding incendiary shells. This weapon will destroy all but the most heavily armored targets."  
  
[www.imfdb.org/images/thumb/3/3…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.imfdb.org/images/thumb/3/36/Seras%27srifle.jpg/500px-Seras%27srifle.jpg)  
  
Seras stared and pointed at it with a dropped jaw. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"  
  
I winced at her ear pounding volume. "Seras, you really need to tone it down with the screaming. Honestly, you're gonna wake the neighbors.   
  
"And miss Laurifer." I looked back at Walter, who was looking at me with that smirk on his face. "I have been working on something especially unique for you that is a major upgrade from a single pistol."  
  
Yeah, I had a feeling you would. I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
He reached behind him and  pulled out a case that he presented towards me. "The Bloody Rose and The White Tulip." He clicked two bottom buttons that opened to reveal two identical pistols.  "A twin pair of 15mm anti-freak caliber handguns with 60cm barrels, bullets coated with Macedonian silver and explosive tips. These pistols carry a devastating punch and allow any gun fighter to run head-on into danger in style."  
  
[upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/b/b3/GG-Cerberus.jpg)  
  
I'm pretty sure a huge grin spread on my face, because now I'm starting to believe I did die and was in heaven. I picked up the pistols and looked them over. "Hmmm. Phyre likes." And when I turned them over, the Manchester family crest was engraved in combination with Hellsing's. I looked up at him with a smile. "Thank you, Walter."  
  
He smiled and nodded. "I've also taken the liberty in creating a stylish, yet very deadly weapon that is not only the form of a fashion item." He flicked his wrist and out came two pairs of metal claws. "Titanium detachable talon claws. They are retractable, they allow you to conceal if you ever find yourself apart from the twin handguns."  
  
[www.dhresource.com/albu_107156…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.dhresource.com/albu_1071569107_00-1.260x260/fashion-punk-rings-rock-fashion-scroll-joint.jpg)  
  
I smirked down at the claws, then up at him. "You sure know the way to a girl's heart."  
  
 **°°°**  
  
"Hahahahahahaha! So this dude’s friend, I mean, he’s like a real doctor but, like, does the cosmetic shit on the side, right? So then that same crazy fuck with the horn comes back but now he wants a plexiglass plate for his skull. And the doctor fuckin’ does it! He makes a window! You can see the fucker’s brain and shit. The guy's got a big monster horn and his head meat on display. The guy's a freak. I mean, what the fuck! Hahahaha! Yeah...you get it?" The Deadpool wannabe smiled at the man in white that was walking next to him.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The wannabe's smile dropped. "Hmm?"  
  
He sighed. "The stream of dribble pours from your mouth before every job. Can we just this once try for quiet, focused and cool?"  
  
He scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it. Same old shit. I know. Fuckin’ A, bro."  
  
The blonde man in white looked ahead at Hellsing's gates as they approached it. "Failure is not an option."  
  
The other laughed. "Oh, please. I could pull this job in my goddamn sleep."  
  
They stopped in front of the gates and a soldier stepped forward. "Hey, what are you two doing here? These grounds are off limits."  
  
The man in white's eyes widened behind his glasses as he held up his hands. "Oh, I’m so sorry. We’re on a sightseeing tour of famous English estates." He gestured back towards the bus that was parked in front of the mansion.  
  
The other guy tilted his head. "Are you saying this mansion isn’t open to the public?"  
  
The guard pointed a finger at him. "This is private property. Please leave at once."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"All right."  
  
They both turned to the side and by the snap of the blonde's fingers, seconds later, a bullet flew passed them and hit the soldier straight through the forehead. The guard beside him gasped as his body fell to the ground.  
  
The guard looked back at them with wide eyes, and further back at the bus, where there were several guns poking out and aimed at him. They both looked at the guard, with the loud mouth tilting his head. "Dude’s lookin’ kinda queasy."  
  
The blonde smirked. "He could use a nap."  
  
The other one looked at him with a crooked grin. "Right then, ciao." Seconds after he snapped his fingers, the guard was blasted with hundreds of rounds, even after he was dead.  
  
"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" He looked back at them when they continued to fire. "I said hold your fuckin’ fire!" Finally, they ceased their fire and they both looked at the gate, or what was left of it. "Dude, bro... these guys are complete fuckin’ idiots. Are you sure about this shit?"  
  
The blonde smirked. "Please. This is a test, an insignificant ordinary test. Don’t forget the big picture. His plans are moving forward and we are but the smallest cogs in his great machine."  
  
He gave a short laugh. "Fine, whatever. Now, let’s have a little fun."  
  
Once he snapped his fingers again, the metal doors to the bus were blown off and out marched an entire army of soldiers that came out and stopped in front of them.   
  
The man picked up two sniper guns and looked directly at them. "Listen up, maggots! You know how the plan goes! You make the kill, you drink the spill!" As he talked, they began to march towards Hellsing's mansion. "And if you run into Alucard or the Hellsing beeyatch, don’t you quit until they’re dead... dead... DEAD!"  
  
He grinned. "Oh, and if you catch a glimpse of that hot ass Manchester blood bag, she'll be yours for the taking! Whoever gets to her first gets to fuck her first! It is party time!" His insane laughter followed the army as they all marched.


	8. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I heard Valentine's day was supposed to be a day of love and happiness. That was definitely not today. Instead, there was yelling of a scorned woman, lots of profound language, and a whole lot of death.
> 
> Loves and snuggles all right.

The black metal glistened in the artificial light, and I was sure the grin remained on my face as I held them up and looked over them.

"I take it you're pleased with the handguns?"

I looked back at their creator who was staring at me with a smirk and grinned. "Oh, that is an understatement and you know it." His eyes widened when I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you, Walter. Really." He smiled and patted my back.

I glanced up once the lights in the room dimmed and flickered. Well, that's odd.

"Phyre!"

I pulled away from him and furrowed my brows when I heard my name.

"Damn mansion's like a fucking maze! Phyre! Where the hell are you?!"

He stopped and looked into the room across from ours, then turned and he sighed when he saw me. "Phyre! Answer me when i'm calling you, dammit!" He ran in and grabbed me by the arm. I watched him curiously as he dragged me out of the room.

"Uh, Chet?"

"We need to get you out of here. The ghouls have already reached the gates, we don't have much ti-"

"Whoa, hold on!" I pulled him to a stop. "1. Why are you dragging me? 2. What do you mean ghouls? And 3..." I rose up my arm to shove my bloody rose in his face. "Check out these guns Walter made me. Nice, right?"

He rolled his eyes and moved my hand. "Phyre, the mansion is under attack." I felt my eyes widen. "There's an army of ghouls marching inside, now we need to-"

"What the hell, Brazer?! Lead with that next time!" I pulled my arm from his grasp.

"Where are they entering from?" We looked back at Walter, and Chet's face turned serious.

"From the main entrance, sir. They've shot down our men at the gates and are entering main control as we speak."

Walter nodded, then pointed at me. "And why is Miss Laurifer your main concern?"

He glanced at me. "Sir Integra ordered me to escape with Phyre at all costs." He looked back at Walter. "She believes they may target Phyre if they see her."

Every person's eyes widened, except for mine. "What gave Integra that idea?"

He shrugged. "I didn't ask and she didn't say."

"Well, if it does happen, I'd say we lead on that." He furrowed his brows. "Chet, they're ghouls, they will kill and devour everyone, maybe even Integra, and I will not let that happen. If there's a chance they will go for me, I say we take that to our advantage."

"Wait, you're saying you want to-"

"You want to use yourself as bait?!" By the growl that came from the back, I glared at Alucard.

"It's better than running and hiding like a coward while these men pay with their lives! I am not running away like a little girl holding mommy's hand when it can be easily avoided in the first place!"

"Captain." Walter's voice made me stop. "What is your men's position and how critical is the situation?"

He swallowed. "Our outside communication's been cut off and I've ordered my men to defend the conference room with their lives."

Walter hummed and looked back at me. "By the time your sacrificial plan would take place, they would already be dead. I'm sorry, but giving yourself up isn't an option." I clenched my jaw and looked away. "However, neither is giving up entirely."

I looked back at him. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

As he pondered, the phone rang and he looked down to pick it up.

_**'** _ _**What's your position, Walter?'** _

"Miss Victoria's room in the sub-basement. I've already been brought up to speed on the situation. Outside communication's been cut off, so I wouldn't expect reinforcements for at least 4 hours, maybe 5. In the meantime, our current forces have been ordered to defend the conference room with their lives."

_**'What do you recommend?'** _

I snickered as I leaned on the dresser next to Walter. "Well, for starters, you should fortify the door to the conference room."

 ** _'Phyre, why are you still here?! Where is Captain Brazer?'_**  

"Present, and hello to you too. And yes, I'm alright, if anyone even cares." I glanced around the room, considering no-one has even asked if I felt better yet.

"Since Alucard, Miss Laurifer, and Miss Victoria are with me down in the sub-basement, I propose we divide into two teams. Alucard and Miss Laurifer will head upstairs, Miss Victoria and I will make our way towards the conference room."

I turned as I already felt Alucard's arm firmly around my waist. Wow, Count Chocula works fast.

_**'** _ _**How will you manage? The hallway is full of ghouls.'** _

Walter smirked. "How did you manage to find Alucard's cell 10 years ago?"

_**'** _ _**The air ducts, of course!'** _

"Seems to be the best option at the moment. We'll both be there shortly. Good luck." He went to put the phone back, but stopped.

_**'** _ _**Walter... These animals are eating my people. Show no mercy! Do not let them leave the grounds alive!'** _

He placed an arm behind his back. "By your orders then, Sir Integra."

Alucard smiled. "Oh... does Walter Dornez the Angel of Death ride again?"

I crossed my arms and sighed. "Man, I'm almost sorry I won't be able to see it." 

Alucard chuckled and pulled me closer to his chest. "Almost, eh?"

Seras looked between me and Alucard. "Uhh...uh... " She leaned into me and whispered. "Come on, what are you two talking about?"

I smirked and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll see soon enough."

Walter laughed and looked at us. "Put the veteran and the rookie together, and you may as well have one normal soldier."

Alucard chuckled as he walked away with me still in his grasp. He looked back at Walter. "This could actually end up being fun."

My eyes widened as he walked towards the wall. "Um, what are you-- whoa, hey!" I tightly grabbed onto him as we walked through the wall.

Seras sighed as we disappeared. "Makes you wonder, doesn't it... if there are any normal people working in this bloody place...?"

  
**°°°**

I was frozen when we were back in the basement and Alucard laughed in amusement when I refused to let go of him.

"D-did we just walk through a wall?"

When I looked at him, he only grinned. "Like, seriously, we just walked through a wall."

He frowned as I poked the brick wall. "Are you afraid?"

I looked back at him and scoffed. "Afraid? That was amazing!"

He smirked and walked over to his throne, and he stopped to lift me up, sit down, then place me on his lap. He sighed as he lightly stroked my cheek with his gloved finger. "I remember when I first showed you my power. I was afraid you'd reject me, but instead, you were fascinated by it. Despite what I had become, you still saw something in me others didn't."

My brows furrowed. I did? "Well, I sound like one hell of a girl. So when exactly did I say this?"

He shrugged. "A couple over a hundred years ago."

What? I closed my eyes, shook my head and pushed away from his chest. "You're talking about Nica, aren't you?"

He looked at me curiously. "Of course, who else would I be talking about?"

I scratched the back of my neck and slid off his lap to stand up. "Look, Alucard, I'm not Nica. Okay, I'm not your wife. Just because she's my ancestor and I have her blood doesn't mean I'm her."

He stood up and snaked his arms around my waist. "You are my Queen. You are her. I can feel her when I'm around you, Phyre."

He can feel **her**? I sucked my teeth and unwrapped his arms from me. "Well, glad I could bring you two together. It's what I live for!" 

He frowned as I turned and started walking towards the stairs that led up. "Phyre. Where are you going?"

I didn't even bother looking back at him. "Suddenly, I feel like having a chat with our intruders."

He narrowed his eyes. "Phyre, they can't see you."

I looked back to glare at him. "Yeah? Screw that, I feel like killing something."

**THIRD PERSON**

Luke adjusted his glasses as he stood over the bodies of sliced soldiers and put the ringing phone to his ear. "What?"

_**'Yo, Luke, what up? Can you hear me now? This is your brother, Jan Valentine, commander of the army of the undead Hellsing slayers. Oh yeah! Letting you know the first 2 floors are secure. Now all that's left is to take the 3rd floor, crash the round table conference and... kick the shit out of a little girl and a bunch of old people. Hey, you find that Manchester bitch yet?'** _

He sighed. "No, there's no sign of her yet. I feel I'm getting close, though. Just stick to the plan. Don't give them an inch." He froze when he saw the girl near the end of the hall, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed as she chewed on a match in between her lips. "Mmm... Hold that thought. I think I just found her." 

He put the phone in his pocket and using his enhanced speed, he ran forward, nearly invisible to the naked eye, and as he was about to bring down his blade, he was stopped by her voice.

"It's funny when people try to be sneaky, but the only ones they are fooling are themselves."

**PHYRE**

His breath hitched when I spoke, but really, did he actually think it would be that easy?

My head turned to give him a bored look. "I was wondering when you'd finally find me. Heh, it's only been 22 years, after all."

 ***** **bang*** He screeched and grasped his arm where a large bloody hole now was present. My eyes widened at the damage and I rose my bloody rose and grinned. "Thank you, Walter."

He breathed out and looked up at me. "So, you're Phyre Manchester. I've heard a lot about you and your ancestor, Nica-"

I groaned loudly. "Seriously, the next time I hear that name, I am going to rip out someone's tongue!" By the flick of the wrist, he was on the wall, unable to move his arms and legs because of the claws pinning him to the bloody surface.

I walked up and kicked his blade to the side, before staring at him curiously. "So which one are you? There's only so many of his pawns I can keep up with over the years."

He gritted his teeth. "My name is Luke Valentine, and I don't have time to entertain your sick self."

"Oh I'm the sick one? At least I don't eat people." I picked up his blade and pointed it to his collar. "You're not the only one. Who else is here?"

"Ugh, just my imbecile brother, Jan."

I smirked. "Imbecile brother, huh? We might have something in common after all." I used the tip to tear open the first button of his suit shirt, making his eyes widen. "While we're on the subject of brothers...you wouldn't happen to know the name of Lucan Laurifer, would you?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You mean the vampire mercenary leader that kills his own kind for the price of a virgin? He's your brother?"

I bit my lip so hard, it drew blood. Mercenary leader? Wait... "Did you say vampire?"

He nodded and I scoffed. "Interesting. Well, I think that's all I need." With a smile, I brought down the blade and his curdled screams filled the air. "Don't be a baby, it's just a little slice of the throat." I used the blade to cut across my arm, purposely smearing blood on it, before clenching my fist and letting my liquid drop into his exposed throat.

Once it was done, I turned and walked down the hall. He tore himself free from my claws as his throat healed and his eyes narrowed. "What did you just do to me?"

I glanced back at him. "Well there's no fun to just tell you. Let's just say once your dead, you'll still be useful when the time comes." 

He scoffed. "Your not confident enough to kill me now?"

I stopped and laughed. "Oh, you think I meant me? No, it wouldn't be fair to have you all to myself. I'll leave you to the king." I threw him his blade, which he caught with his good arm, while the other was still healing. "You're gonna need that." I pointed at the mirror right next to him. "He's in there and he's definitely gonna like you."

He glanced at the mirror, pushed the side and it opened to reveal a staircase that led down. He looked back, but I was already gone.

"Well, that's enough of that. Time to see what you can really do... Alucard." His eyes glowed red as he shut the mirror door behind him.

I waited, then pressed the button behind my ear. "Chet?"

_**'Phyre. Where are You? We need to get you out of here.'** _

"Just hold on. Did you find anyone?"

_**'No...no-one. They're all dead. I just ordered my men to their death.'** _

I sighed. "Pull yourself together, Brazer. I need a favor."

_**'** _ _**What?'** _

"You know any mercenaries?"

**THIRD PERSON**

Luke swung his leg towards the brick wall, pieces of it flew out as he entered in the dark room. "I know you're in here. Even when you're hiding I can feel your presence."

Alucard smirked. "Why on earth would I hide?"

Luke gasped as the lights flickered on and minimal light provided to reveal Alucard sitting on his throne with his legs crossed.

"Don't dare mistake my patience for cowardice. Honestly, I was starting to get a bit bored waiting for you."  
He watched as the blonde man strode towards him after his most annoying display, a blank look on his face as he just stared. He was already unimpressed by the vermin standing before him. He looked like any other vampire ameteur he's had the pleasure of killing.

He bowed. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Alucard. My name is Luke Valentine. I'm a really big fan of your work."

  
"Your name gets thrown around quite a bit, Alucard. The things people say. They tell stories of your amazing strength. How you glide through oceans of blood. They call you Night-walker, beyond human. A monster whose powers radiate with a darkness that casts a shadow on darkness itself. Finally, I get to know once and for all if there's anything to you than rumor."

Alucard smirked with a hint of a laugh by the blonde's words. He glanced at the hole that was still closing up, almost nearly gone. "What happened to your arm? Don't tell me someone got to you before me."

Luke's smile dropped. "I never knew how viciously insane Phyre Manchester was. He never told us her skills of surprise attack."

He smirked wider. "My delicate flower caught you by surprise? If my Queen can take you down so easily, then you're not making me very interested in entertaining you."

Luke kept a frown. "When I was human, I feared you -- the stories, anyway. And when I gave up being human, when I became this, I began to admire you. You, the first great pioneer of immortality. No matter what the rest of us do, really we're all just chasing your shadow."

Alucard scoffed. "That's ridiculous. You fool. There's no such thing as an immortal."

He grinned. "Yes, I know. And once I have your head on a stick, everyone else will know it, too. So now I get to kill you and my wildest dreams come true."

 **°°°**  
Jan laughed, then winced from Seras's hold on him as he looked up at Walter. "Me and my brother, we were designed with the sole intention of killin’ you fucks! You people are so fuckin’ dead and you don’t even know it!"

Walter was frowning. It was already irritating that the mansion was nearly destroyed, that there were corpses everywhere, but the man's language was ticking him off. "You’re in no position to make threats."

Jan laughed. "Dude, you must be going senile, Alfred."

Walter sneered, but froze at the sounds of growling. Jan elbowed Seras, which sent her flying back, then flupped backwards to stand in front of open doors. "And now, for our next trick, check out Door Number Three!"

Walter and Seras looked in horror at Chet's men, Hellsing' s guards, now walking corpses.

"My God! What have you done...?"

"Time to get this party started. Hah!" Jan raced forward, his legs like noodles racing as he went through the crowe of ghouls, that was, until his arm was shot off. The force sent him against the wall.

Walter and Seras looked back, and their faces lit up in relief at the sight of their favorite blood covered girl.

**PHYRE**

Damn, that guy really needs a cork.

I managed to clear the first and second floors, it wasn't easy, but I managed it with all my toes and the skin of my ass was still there, so I call it a win.

The power of my pistols was already clearing out Jan's little surprise, Integra's men dropped or blew up, but he still managed to break free.

Walter's eyes widened. "Stop!" He rose his hand, and no matter how much I wanted to see him in action again, I stopped him from using his strings and we watched as Jan ran to the doors of the conference room.

"AHAHAHAHA!" He stormed through the doors, but was met with the circle of twelve aiming their guns at him.

Integra smirked. "You made it." She rose up her gun. "Congratulations."

His smile fell. "Oh, fuck me..."

Hundreds of bullets penetrated Jan with holes going through ilhis body, and once he collapsed, Integra's eyes widened. "What?"

 **°°°**  
Integra gazed in defeat at her soldiers. "My men... They've turned all my men into ghouls...!"

I turned and glared at Jan, who laid moaning on the floor. I stomped over, picked him up and used my claws to pin him in place, even dug them in deeper than needed.

"Aargh! Ugh... Heh heh heh..." He glanced up at me with a laviscious smirk. "Hey, sugar tits! Why don't you give me one last request and blow me 'til my brains pop out!"

The only response he got was another bullet to the face. Walter lowered my gun and frowned. "It's all over, boy."

His smirk stayed glued on his face. "Nice. Come on and kill me, limp-dick."

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you -- not until after you tell me who put you up to this. Then I'll put you out of your misery."

He scoffed. "Are you serious? You fuckin' pussy." He looked up at Integra as she walked over. "What up, bit-"

He didn't finish as Integra plucked the gun from my hand and fired multiple rounds into his chest. "We'll have no more of that. I'm pissed off."

"Heh heh heh..."

She clenched her teeth. "Who the hell are you people? What did you hope to accomplish here? Who's responsible for this? Start talking!"

"Heh heh heh... hah hah..."

I took the gun from Integra and shoved it into his crotch. "Answer the damn question or the only time you touch yourself will be in your dreams."

He froze and there was a hint of fear in his eyes as he finally answered. "Come on sugar tits, you know... the ones who put the fuckin' chip in me, the chip that's sending the information letting them know we fucked up. They can hear us talking, every last goddamn word. If they know I'm standing here fucked up and dying about to tell you everything, you think they're gonna let me fuckin' live?"

You all backed up once blue flames ignited over his body. He looked down. "See? I so fuckin' told you! Well, since I'm fucked, how about I piss a little wisdom on you dipshits?" As he slowly burned alive, he flipped you off. "HAHAHA! You can take this clue and shove it up your ass, bitch! Beware... the... Millennium!"

Integra stared at his ashes. "That's it...? Millennium...?"

She turned and once she saw me, she pulled me into a hug. "Phyre, next time I tell you to get out of here, you do as I say!"

"Yeah, yeah. I missed you, too."

I looked back at Walter as he looked at Integra and I in concern. "Are you all right, Sir Integra, Miss Laurifer?

She looked down. "Yes, we're fine." She looked back at the bodies of ghoul soldiers "And as for them... please put them out of their misery, Walter."

Walter bowed his head. "Of course."

"Walter, you will belay that order." I felt myself tense up as Sir Islands, the head of The knights of The round table, walked up. "The responsibility must fall... to their leader." He pulled out a pistol and held it out to Integra. "Sir Integra, it's your duty."

My teeth clenched as I stepped in between them. "No! With all do respect, Sir Islands, that's going too far!"

His head snapped to me. "Sir Phyronela, hold your tongue." He looked at Integra. "This entire situation should have been prevented. Integra, your lack of preparation is an offense. And since this facility is under your command, the responsibility is yours. The fact that these men died and were reanimated as these creatures is entirely your fault."

My jaw dropped as Walter's eyes widened. "How dare you, sir!"

"Walter!"

We both looked at Integra as she took the pistol and walked over to one of the moaning ghouls. 

He turned to Walter. "Now, Walter, see what you can find out about this "millennium." I expect you to work quickly and thoroughly."

He narrowed his eyes, but still bowed his head. "Yes. Of course, sir."

"We will see them pay a thousand-fold for this horror."

**ALUCARD**

"Alucard"

I looked up at my master, who looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Are you listening?"

I only hummed in response. "Millennium, hm?"

She stared at me for a few moments. "That's not what I wanted to speak with you about."

That made me more curious. I rose an eyebrow. "Oh? Then what is?"

She stood up and threw something down on her desk, then reached into her pocket and placed something on it.

I leaned forward. It was a portrait of Nica merged with Phyre with a bracelet decorated with roses around it on top. "Your fixation on Phyre hasn't gone unnoticed. At first, I was confused as to why, but now...I think I know."

I hadn't realized how alike they were. They share the same beauty and innocence.

"I want you to stop."

My head shot up back to her as a smirk crawled up my face. "Stop what exactly?"

She held a cold look towards me. Oh, I've never seen her act this way before. It's very intriguing.

"Stop pursuing Phyre. She's had enough history with vampires and she doesn't need you breathing down her neck while she's here."

Breathing down her neck? Was that sarcasm or was she being serious?

I laughed at her either way and stood up. "I don't need to pursue her. She's already given into me."

She scoffed and took out the cigar from her mouth. "Then why did she completely ignore you after the events of last night?"

She ignored me? I guess I didn't notice. "How should I know that? Maybe she just wanted to wash all the blood off of her, though I wouldn't have minded cleaning her myself." Oh yes, soap and water were nothing with my methods of bathing her.

"Or maybe it was because you were distracted by your own thoughts."

I turned my gaze away. How would she know? She doesn't know anything about the things I feel at the moment.

"What happened down there, Alucard? Why are you so distressed after your confrontation with Luke Valentine?"

My eyes narrowed and they glowed partially red.

_Flashback...  
_

_"_ _Come on, get up! Attack me!"  With a smile, I brought up the Valentine's severed leg and said in a twisted tone, "You’ve only suffered the loss of your legs! Summon up your familiars! Transform your body! Heal your severed legs and stand! " I began to squeeze his leg with a grin when he just sat there and did nothing! "The evening is still so young." The vampire flinched at the sight and sound of his leg crunching. "Come on! Hurry, hurry, HURRY! Pull yourself together! The fun has just begun! Come on! HURRY!"  
_

_H_ _is eyes shook with fear as he let out a scream. "Monster!"  
_

_WHAT?! I felt my eyes widen, a frown came on my face as my shadows swam back to my feet. "So, I see you for what you really are. You’re pathetic! Nothing but useless sniveling lump of meat!"  
_

_With little courage he had left, he dared to scoff. "Shut up! You’re nothing but the Hellsing family toy! A dog for the Church of England, not even fit to call himself a vampire! Even Manchester will be more useful than you, you puppet--  
_

_Manchester?! "Silence! What do you mean "More Useful"?" He flinched at my voice, and shut up, which made me growl. "Answer me!!"  
_

_His breathing sped up. "Why do you think we're even here? Do destroy you? To rid of the head of Hellsing? As if. We're here to take the blood bag, Phyre Manchester, and deliver her to advance his plans. Killing you and Hellsing was just a bonus."  
T_ _ake my Queen?? Deliver her as if she were a bag of garbage!?! I sneered. "I’m a dog -- then you’re dog food."_

I quietly growled under my breath, but didn't look back at her. "It's nothing." I felt her analytical gaze on me as I stood up and turned, but I stopped before I touched the surface. "I don't care if she never speaks to me again, and your order will not be enough to stop me." I glanced back at her. "I will save her this time."

She watched me with surprise as I walked through the wall and she looked down after I did. "This time?"


	9. Slurred Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with a certain vampire, Phyre get's drunk and spills a little too much about her past.

"Walter, come on!" I was currently chasing around Hellsing's butler, but no matter how many times I tried to speak to him, he would just ignore me.  
  
"Walter! Look, just hear me out!"  
  
He sighed as he walked down the hall with his hands folded behind his back.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss Laurifer. I don't see how hiring a group of mercenaries is going to help our situation."  
  
"Just stop and listen to me!" I ran in front of him, which forced him to stop.  
  
"I understand you don't want to hire men who are greedy and kill for money, but they get the job done with no questions asked. That is exactly what we need."  
  
He only frowned in response. "Hellsing is perfectly capable of-"  
  
"Walter." I have him a serious look. "Look me in the eye and tell me that there isn't a problem here."  
  
He did look me in the eye, but slumped his shoulders, and continued to frown. "Why mercenaries?"  
  
I shrugged. "I have my reasons." He eyed me suspiciously, but I ignored it. "Anyways, Chet said he happens to know the leader of a mercenary group. He is open to negotiate."  
  
He quirked an eyebrow and moved to walk around me. "I'll need a way of contacting him." My hand shot out and he stopped inches away from the card inside of it.  
  
He took it and glanced at me as I smirked. "That's his card, also courtesy of Chet."  
  
 He hummed and folded his arms behind his back as he walked away. "I assume you've already discussed this with Sir Integra."  
  
He glanced back as I grinned. "I was kinda hoping you'd do that. You're making the call, after all."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "Yes" He kept walking, muttering under his breath.   
  
I kept my grin and laughed softly to myself.  
  
"You seem like you're up to no good, as usual." I turned and realized the voice was Chet as he lit his cigar and leaned against the wall.  
  
I fake gasped. "I don't know what you mean. I'm just concerned for our citizens and for Hellsing, of course."  
  
He looked at me knowingly. "Uh-huh. Sure."   
  
I walked closer and rested my elbow on his shoulder, then looked at him with what I assumed was a smug look.  
  
He furrowed his brows and leaned back. "I know that look."  
  
"What look?"  
  
"The 'Don't-be-an-idiot, I-know-what-I'm-doing' look."  
  
I patted his arm. "There ya go. Now you're getting it."   
  
He shook his head and turned around the corner. But before he completely disappeared, he poked his head out. "Just watch out for the red death."  
  
What? "The red death?"  
  
"Yeah." He used to fingers and made them look like fangs as he slowly moved out of sight. "He vants to suck your blood!"  
  
I shook my head at him as I put another match between my lips. "What a geek."  
  
"That's not what I call him."  
  
I froze my movements and closed me eyes. "You gotta be kidding me."  
  
I felt arms come out from the wall and wrap around my waist.  
  
He did not just do that. Chocula, you better remove yourself. Pronto.  
  
His breath was on my neck. "I think 'chicken' would fit better. I bet he tastes like it."  
  
My hands began tightening into fists. "Let go. Now."  
  
He only laughed. "It was a joke. No need to be so tense." I felt his lips on my neck and the sharpness of his fangs peeking through. "Reminds me of this time back in Romania. Nica always loved this little bakery that sold sweet bread, it really calmed her nerves."   
  
Okay. That was it.   
  
I stomped on his foot, then elbowed him with both elbows hard in the ribs. He finally let go, but I didn't give him any time to think and spun around, removed my bloody rose and aimed it at his heart.  
  
His eyes were wide. "Flower, what's-"  
  
"You need to understand something here. I am not your wife. I am nothing like her. My blood is my only relation, and you will stop treating me as something I am not. I am not Nica. I am Phyre, goddamit."  
  
I was beyond angry. I had finally snapped and it took everything not to pull the trigger. He was just staring at me.  
  
"Phyre-"  
  
"Get it through your head. I am done trying to please everyone. I am done with being everybody's personal toy. I am done!!"  
  
"Phyre!"  
  
Ugh, what now?!   
  
I looked behind me and saw Integra, staring at me while Walter stood behind her with a surprised look.  
  
"Put down the gun, Phyre. It's okay now. Just...Just Put down the gun."  
  
For a good minute, I didn't even move. But eventually, my arm got tired and I dropped it. I stepped back and wanted to run in the opposite direction.  
  
Before I could, though, Integra had placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.  
  
"You know that part of you is over now. You are okay, right?"  
  
I was glaring at her. I didn't even want to, but I just wanted to glare right now. "Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
I pushed her hands off and stepped away, but then glanced at Chocula. "Keep him away from me. The last thing I need is to be compared to her for the hundredth time."  
  
Integra watched me walk away with concern sketched on her face. Her jaw clenched as she turned to glare at Alucard in anger.  
  
"I told you to leave her be. I don't care anymore about her resembling her ancestor. You've gone too far, now. You will act as what you are-- her co-worker. Do you understand?"  
  
He casted his head down and only walked back through the wall.  
  
Yes. I understand perfectly.  
  
 **°°°**  
  
Walter knocked on the door, but he only received silence in response. "Miss Laurifer? Are you in there?"  
  
He knocked again, but I only continued to stare at the object in my hand. "Miss Laurifer? I'm coming in."  
  
The door opened and it shut seconds after. His feet treaded over to the side of the bed.   
  
"Sir Integra wished for me to check on you. I made you your favorite and brought you some red velvet cookies."  
  
Out of the corner of my vision, I saw him place a plate on my night stand. I didn't even bother glancing at it.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
I never answered him or even looked at him for that matter. Instead, I showed him the picture in my hand. He took it as I looked to the side and picked up my glass of whiskey.  
  
I drank what was left of it in one gulp and finally looked up to see his gaze at the picture.  
  
"You know who that is?"  
  
He looked at me hesitantly. "Is it safe to say so out loud?"  
  
I have him a look and shrugged. "Why not? Go ahead."  
  
He sighed and placed the picture beside the plate. "It's your ancestor. Nica Manchester, I believe."  
  
I slowly nodded and pursed my lips. "23 years and I still haven't gotten used to hearing that name. You wanna know what the priests said to me on my first day at the monastery after I left here?"  
  
I dryly laughed. "They said...'You are the reincarnation of a hero. You need to understand the importance of living as the extension of Nica Manchester.' "  
  
"Miss Laurifer..."  
  
"I never got a say in it. You know what the Vatican, the church, and the Iscariot know me by? 'The sacred jewel', or 'The Manchester legacy', or even 'The secret weapon'."  
  
I hadn't even realized it, but my arm had decided the bottle was a bitch and threw it against the wall. My legs were like noodles as they tried to stand up, but Walter just had to push me down!  
  
"They only see me as leverage or useful to a last resort. Just because I look like her, they don't even call me by my name. No. They don't have a goddamn clue! Well, understand this, you tell fang boy that I am not that washed up hoax! My name is Phyre Cedrica Laurifer! I will not be known as something that I am not!!"  
  
"Phyre. Please."  
  
Huh? I turned my head and realized that I was being hugged by Integra. Walter stood behind her, gazing at me in concern while Integra was looking at my face in fear.  
  
"Stop. Phyre, stop."  
  
Walter sighed. "I don't know if this will change anything...but, Miss Laurifer, you must understand something. Alucard is not someone who would throw himself at just anyone. It isn't only Miss Manchester he cares about, but he has grown protective over you. All he wants is for you to know how much you mean to him."  
  
My hands clenched as I gave a forced smile. "Oh really?" I reached over and opened the drawer, then held up a ring. "Tell me the truth then, Walter. You've known him longer than all of us here. If he saw this...if I gave it to him...how fast would he start treating me like everyone else here?"  
  
He went silent as he stared at the ring and I chuckled.  
  
"Yeah. That's what I thought."  
  
I slammed the ring on the table, then grabbed a cookie and rolled over to cover myself with the sheets.  
  
"Get out."  
  
Silence stayed in the room from them both as Integra stood from the bed, footsteps were heard, then the door shut.  
  
Finally...  
  
And it was then that my tears were free to fall without anyone seeing.  
  
 **ALUCARD**  
  
Why would she just shut me out like that? She pulled a weapon on me. Could she honestly be that angry with me?  
  
My thoughts were racing through my mind as I tapped my fingers on the glass of wine in my hand.  
  
"Walter. Phyre talks to you, why is she so angry at me? Have I not been giving her enough attention?"  
  
He had to stop his current action of polishing my shoes to look up at me as if I were stupid.  
  
"No, I don't believe that's why. Frankly, I think it's the exact opposite."  
  
My brows scrunched together. "I've been giving her too much? She seemed to enjoy it. Maybe I shall give her a bouquet of red roses. Nica always forgave me if I had some for her."  
  
I looked back to Walter as he stood up and looked at me in a bit of frustration. "You are missing the point here, Alucard. Miss Laurifer is very keen on who she is and doesn't take lightly to being compared to others. Being constantly compared to Miss Manchester makes Miss Laurifer upset. Around her, Miss Manchester is a very sensitive topic and it has been since she was a child. Sir Integra and I try to stay away from talking about it to avoid Miss Laurifer having an episode. I'm sorry for speaking so boldly, but sir, Phyre absolutely loathes your dead wife because she has always felt threatened by her."  
  
For the longest time, I sat there staring at him. Finally, I stood up, chuckling.  
  
"That's ridiculous. Walter, why would Phyre feel threatened by Nica?"  
  
Walter frowned as he turned and placed The polished shoes on a table. "I'm sorry, but it's not my place to reveal anything more."  
  
"Walter" I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Please. I need to know."  
  
After a moment, he sighed and turned around. "And what exactly do you need to know?"  
  
I removed my hat and looked him in the eye. "Everything. Walter, tell me everything about Phyre."  
  
 **° ° °**  
 **PHYRE**  
  
Seras nervously gulped as she reached for the handle on the door. She glanced behind her. "Um, why exactly do I have to do this?"  
  
Integra shrugged as Walter lit her cigar. "Because unlike us, you aren't human. If she decides to fire at anyone, our safe bet would be you."  
  
Seras was looking at them as if they were kidding, but once she realized they were dead serious, she sighed and turned back to the door. With a turn of the wrist and a push, the door creaked open.  
  
"Phyr-"  
  
 ***bang***  
  
Seras jumped back in surprise and looked over at the hole in the wall that was just beside her head.  
  
I sucked my teeth as I let my arm drop to the side.  
  
"Damn. I missed..."  
  
Vampy stepped further inside and looked at the hole, then at me with wide eyes. "You...Did you just shoot at me?"  
  
I scoffed as I waved a hand at her. "Relax, I was aiming for the peephole." I frowned as I rose the whiskey bottle to my lips. "You just got in the way."  
  
She turned back to grumpy and Walty, but they were already shutting the door.  
  
"You come here...to talk, Seras?" I looked at the bottle in fascination as she slowly moved closer to me. "Or...did they send you in here?"  
  
She nervously looked down at my bloody rose in my hand. "Um...Phyre, can you please put down the gun?"  
  
Raising my eyebrows, my eyes looked to the pistol, then to her. "Yeah...sure, Seras." I threw it on the bed and she sighed in relief.  
  
That was, until I pulled out my sharp knives and twirled then around my fingers. She tensed up again.  
  
Swallowing her fear, she took a breath and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Phyre, I understand why you're upset. Do you want to talk about it? I'm here if you need me."  
  
I barely acknowledged her hand as I sucked my teeth and stood up. "You know, I'm not really in the talking, touchy-feely kind of mood right now. I'm more in the, uh, drink until I can't remember anything from last night kind of mood."  
  
I smiled at her as I put the bottle to my lips. I barely got a gulp until she snatched it from my hands, sniffed it, and placed it on the night stand.  
  
"Come on, Phyre. You're drunk."  
  
"Pft! Ha!" A snort of laughter came from me. "I'm not drunk! You're drunk! Hell, everybody's drunk!" I wobbled over to where I saw the bottle.  
  
"I'm...I'm...perfectly....so...sober!"  
  
She placed her hands on my shoulders to stop me in place and looked at me with determination. "Oh yeah? What's the capital of Sweden?"  
  
I stared at her, then leaned in. "Ha! You think I would know that anyways?"  
  
She sighed. "Phyre, I know you're mad at master, but getting drunk won't solve anythi-"  
  
"That's what you think!" My voice had a bit of sass to it. "Every time my mother, father, and or brother would beat me, I'd steal one of their beers to help with the pain! Worked like a charrrrrm! Whenever everybody expected too much of me or even forgot my name, I'd go out to a pub and drink! Helped with that pain, too! And now, after being played and humiliated and...and deceived! By someone who I actually...I actually cared for... by tomorrow morning, I won't remember a thing!"  
  
With my arms spread out, I let out a chortled laugh and fell back against the bed. I was already beginning to get sober, and I hated it. I knew she was staring at me, with that same stupid face of concern Integra and Walter had.   
  
"Phyre...I didn't...I didn't know that-"  
  
"Why would you? You just got here. The only ones who know are Walter and Integra. But I guess you had to know sooner or later."  
  
Damn it. I felt wet tears slowly drizzle from my eyes and I had to blink them back. Sniffling, I sat up and pushed myself off the bed. I picked up my pistols and snatched my magenta coat. She stood and followed me as I opened the door and slipped my arms inside the coat while fast walking down the hall.  
  
Walter and Integra looked up from where they were standing as I passed by them. "You know, next time, don't send someone I barely know to solve your problems."  
  
They looked at each other, before Integra ran after me.  
  
"Phyre!"  
  
"The mercs should be here in a few minutes. We don't have time for your bromance moment. Drop it, Integra."  
  
Yeah, she didn't drop it.  
  
She did, however, grab my arm and make me turn around, even when I pulled out of her grasp. "Damn it. Phyre, listen. Walter had a talk with Alucard."  
  
My jaw tightened and my cold gaze went behind her where Walter stood a good distance away. "Really? And what did Walter say?"  
  
Walter swallowed back whatever fear he had. "Miss Laurifer, I do hope you'll understand. Alucard wished I told him all of your past."  
  
My eyes narrowed as I stepped closer to him, straightening my shoulders. "And did you?"  
  
He sighed as he briefly closed his eyes. "Please understand. He was very lost on why you are angered with hi-"  
  
"That didn't give you a right to tell him anything!" I didn't even know why I was yelling, I didn't really feel that angry anymore.  
  
So, instead of standing there to scream in his face, I huffed and turned around. Integra was still calling after me, and the more she did, the more I grew less and less angry. More sober, for one. The emotion was replaced with determination.   
  
Damn it, Phyre. Now is not the time to be a drama queen. Chocula should be the last thing on your mind.  
  
I halted my steps as we reached the doors where the Mercs were arriving. And with a deep breath, I turned around. Integra also stopped a few feet away with Walter trying to stay as much out of it as he could.  
  
Rubbing my neck, I looked her in the eyes. "Integra. What is happening between Alucard and I is none of your business. Look, we have more important things that need our attention. So, please, can you just stop? We have a job to do."  
  
I tensed when she narrowed her eyes and continued to stare at me.  
  
"You're both ridiculous. You'd think two people who lived the same childhood would understand each other more than anyone."  
  
My eyebrows furrowed. The hell she talking about?  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
She folded her arms and stalked closer to me. "You aren't the only one that's ever been misunderstood. Stop acting like a child and learn exactly what you are putting your hate towards before you blame things of the past on what you don't even know."  
  
W-what...?  
  
And with that, she pushed passed me, leaving me to stare after her in realization.  
  
"Since you're so independent, I'll leave these mercenaries to you. I'll be in my office, anything happens, tell me."  
  
She opened the doors and walked through, and only when they shut behind her, did I break out of my trance.  
  
I looked over at Walter, who made a move to turn and walk away.  
  
"Wait, Walter!"  
  
I made out his frustrated sigh, before he turned around.  
  
"Yes, what is it, Miss Laurifer?"  
  
I swallowed back all the drunk angry I just had.   
  
"What can you tell me about Vlad Tepes III?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first OC I have ever written. Please tell me what you think or if you think it can be improved somehow. I write for your enjoyment, I have no life and live to make you happy by just making you smile when you're having a bad day.


End file.
